Vengeance of The Stars
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: Everyday of our lives we forget what once happened, we don't remember where we came from. But there are few cats that will bring those memories back, re-build the web of destruction, without the help of StarClan, the new clans face another war. "The fallen stars will shine brightly over us all!" Rated T.
1. First Page:

**VOTS**

**_So here it is, VOTS (Vengeance of The Stars) I hope you enjoy it and I like to say thanks if you're reading this! And yes, if you have not read series 2/3 then there is few spoilers. Anyway, below is some things that might pop up in the story if you want to know what they were. And these clans are the descendants of the five original clans (including Skyclan) , the original clans had a big fight, almost everyone died and the re-birth was this. A bit od Dawn of the Clans but I haven't read that so please no flames! And TTYL _**

* * *

**_1\. _****_Pool of Light = Moonpool_**

**_2\. Mountain Trek = Pathway up to the Moonpool_**

**_3\. Hill-Side = Mountains were Tribe lives_**

**_4\. Shining Pool = The Lake _**

**_5\. Isle of Cats = Gathering Place _**

**_6\. Dappled/Falling Snow = Silverpelt_**

**_7\. Snow Melt= New leaf_**

**_8\. Budded Flowerings = Green-leaf_**

**_9\. Frozen = Leaf-bare_**

**_10\. Birch Falls = Leaf-fall_**

**_11\. Free/Running Water = Riverclan Territory_**

**_12\. Black Woods = Shadowclan Territory_**

**_13\. Sheltered Rock = Thunderclan Territory_**

**_14\. Lone Moor = Windclan Territory_**

**_15\. Sky Oak = The big tree on Thunderclan's Territory_**

**_16\. Sap Trap = Maple sap/honey_**

**_17\. Legend = The Warrior Code_**

**_18\. Homerange = Horseplace_**

**_19\. Kill = Twoleg Monster_**

**_20\. Tame cat = Kittypets_**

**_21\. Moon's Shine = Silverpelt, Sun &amp; Moon_**

**_So there, if any questions, please ask! :3_**

* * *

**_Yes, I'm still accepting OCs, for those who didn't get in. And that this will probably be bigger than Skyfall- TLS! :D_**

**_But this is Vengeance of The Stars and anywhere you see VOTS you know its got something to do with this story, which, is the original. No copyright intended, its just a good old story to read. And here's the form to enter an OC:_**

**_Name:_**

**_Description:_**

**_Rank:_**

**_(I probably will need their warrior name!) _**

**_Clan:_**

**_(The original split, so;_**

**_ Riseclan, Forestclan, Shineclan, Duneclan, Jewelclan, Soilclan.)_**

**_Death rate:_**

**_1\. Don't care..._**

**_10\. Please don't kill them!_**

**_Family:_**

**_(Dead or living, I still need it.)_**

**_Personality:_**

**_(Optional)_**

**_Other:_**

**_Also, if you choose a non-clan cat, please tell me about them._**

**_Please hit reviews!_**

* * *

**_Anyway, read and review, tell what you think of the story. Any ideas are welcome! PM me to know info or anything else, questions are welcome also. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and I'll talk to you all later. _**

**_I'll post the Allegiances after the Prologue! (Chapter 3)_**


	2. Rockfall Journey

_**Alright, here it is, I hope you enjoy it and I'll talk to you later!**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

A sickening crack and then a loud boom lit up the black sky, a feline shape quickly crawled out of the long shadowy weeds. The cat ran across a slick-wet Thunderpath, he was so fast, that not even a drop of rain could touch his starry pelt. Heading towards a large-silver boulder, the cat just shook his white and black pelt, his just visible yellow eyes scanned the area. Finally, he found the felines he was looking for.

"Why, Pebblepelt, has Starclan no honour?"

A limp tom lied beside dead ferns on the riverbed, his grand russet pelt now covered in crimson-cherry blood.

"I'm sorry, Russetstar, but I must protect the prophecy's secrets."

A grey tom with brown and darker brown dapples stood over the fallen leader, his hooked claws drenched in blood.

The young starry warrior winced as the former leader took his final breath.

"Calicopaw, why must I do this? There is no right! What will Blackpaw think of me now?"

The broad grey tom stared hopelessly at the deceased apprentice. "There is no honour in Starclan. But it is Blackpaw's choice, he must choose the path of the fallen destines."

He hated it, doing this, coming to collect what once were. Memories.

* * *

**Riseclan_**

Moonfeather and Sky-eyes looked at their fallen leader in dread and pure horror. Why now? Why did their leader die on such a night? "Skystar?"

The black she-cat whirled around to face her best-friend.

"Don't call her that yet, Foxstar would want Riseclan to grieve!"

Snowflight looked at her friend in distress, warily staring back at the Nursery she asked:

"Starclan, do you have no honour?"

* * *

**Duneclan_**

Clawheart originally had his heart clawed to pieces, his beloved leader was dead. Rainstar was no more.

"Clawheart?"

His mate, Swiftheart, quietly comforted him.

"May Starclan be with you, my friend."

* * *

**Forestclan_**

Silverstorm didn't know why, why had Crystalstar died tonight? His leader, he still needed her, he had no idea why this had happened.

"Silverstorm… Silverstar, the clan will honour you even if Starclan will not."

He turned to face his friend, Seedfoot, he looked back to his fallen leader.

"We will meet again, Bluestar."

* * *

**Soilclan_**

Ebonypetal ran as fast as her long black legs could take her, the leader of her clan was dead. "Why Stormstar? Flowerpool still needs you, and so do your kits!"

Ebonypetal wished that this terrible night was all just a dream, that it wasn't real at all.

* * *

**Jewelclan_**

Snowbright looked at the limp body of her fallen leader, Greystar was dead, he could not be what he was once. "May Starclan light your path, old friend."

Sanddrift brushed her pelt along Snowstar's in comfort, knowing all too well how this would end for the new leader.

* * *

**Shineclan_**

Rushwind was panicking, Russetstar wasn't here, he was gone.

"No! Russetstar, why?"

Crowdawn didn't know what to do, but he did what he did best, comforting the new leader. "We will never forget him, Rushstar, he has died in honour of the clan."

* * *

Calicopaw stared at the newly deceased leaders, they all had stars in their pelts, why had Starclan made this prophecy? Why had they killed 6 leaders all in one night?

Breezestar had come to greet them, but he too was looking stressed about this…

* * *

_**2 Moons Later **_

'_Moonfeather, wake up! Skystar needs you!'_

_Wait, what?_

'_Wake up or die, Moonfeather!'_

_Okay, okay I'm up!_

Moonfeather slowly opened her groggy eyes, what and who was that? Shooting up as she realised that someone was wailing for help, she dashed outside the warriors' den to see Robinkit and Foxpaw both with Cloudfur who was standing over her sister in a mourning state.

"What's wrong? Why is there so much blood? What happened to Skystar? Is she alright? Why aren't you two in the Nursery!?"

Moonfeather, the chosen deputy of Skystar, blurted out so many questions that Cloudfur decided to pad back into his den.

Foxpaw, his apprentice, looked utterly shattered. Her new leader had died, her new clan leader had died! "Cloudfur went to check on Skystar because she was sick but when he came back, he said that she was dead."

Robinkit moved closer to comfort his old den-mate and friend as he stared at his leader's body.

"He said that he scented two cats in the camp but it was stale and it looked like they had… Killed, her."

It had taken sometime for the 3 cats to slowly conceal the situation. Foxpaw started crying again, while Robinkit sighed and weakly purred to his friend. Moonfeather threw her head back and let out a screech so loud that even Twolegs would hear it.

"No, who did this?! Why would they do this?! Where was I when you needed me, Skystar?!"

She let her tears flow and her cries for comfort echo, Nightwind, Bouncepaw &amp; Sunfur came running out to see the dead leader on the ground. By then, the entire clan was awake.

"Moonfeather, what happened?"

"Skystar? C'mon, you're just playing, wake up!"

Bouncepaw tried desperately to awaken her mentor but it was useless, Skystar was as good as dead. Nightwind rushed over to his mate but even he couldn't bring her sister back.

Sunfur ran to his fallen leader's side, anything but this would make him want to wake up. "Moonfeather-"

"Don't say it, I know."

"I was going to suggest that you take care of Bouncepaw, seeing as Cedarpaw and Mosspelt have delays."

Oh, what was she going to do with Bouncepaw?

As if on a signal, the dark brown and white tabby she-cat nodded curtly to her.

"Bouncepaw, come." Flicking her tail to the High Ledge, she called for a clan meeting.

"Your ceremony is about to begin."

Once all the cats had gathered, she yowled out to Cedarpaw, Mosspelt &amp; Skystar.

"I, Moonfeather of Riseclan, ask…. No, I demand Starclan to make this apprentice, Bouncepaw, a new warrior in turn for her bravery and loyalty. Bouncepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan."

Everyone was shocked at how Moonfeather had taken her sister's death, but Bouncepaw was surprised to be getting her warrior ceremony.

"I do."

"Even at the cost of-your own… Life?"

Moonfeather couldn't handle it, she was choking on her own words, blinded by grief.

"Yes, I only wish that Skystar was by my side to see me."

Bouncepaw's voice was shaking but she managed to hold back her tears as she drew in a sharp, rasp, quick breath.

Moonfeather was still in tears, they were streaming down her face like the rivers they had seen and were poisoning her feather-like streak on her face with sorrow.

"Then by the powers given to me by Starclan…"

Her voice shook even deeper and her breathing was coming in ragged breaths, fearlessly, she held her wail back.

"From this moment-… You shall be-be called Bouncefoot!"

Although it was tragic, the clan smiled warmly at Bouncefoot and chanted her name.

"Riseclan honours your strength and courage, we hope that one day-… You will pass these skills on to young honourable-… Cats!"

Finally, Moonfeather had finished, she sucked in a sharp breath and cried her heart out. She was happy but there was no comfort that could bring her sister back to life.

"It's alright Moonstar. I will honour you even if your sister will not."

Bouncefoot soothed, Moonfeather looked back at her and smiled, maybe this wasn't her fault. Maybe she was destined to be like this.

"Thank-you, Bouncefoot."

* * *

_**At Dawn**_

6 feline shapes made their way up the mountain trek to the Pool of Light. Among them, was Moonstar.

"I hope this doesn't take long, Swiftheart is still grieving." Clawstar grunted as he dodged a rock, he just lost his four unknown kits and his mate was heavily begging for mercy.

"I know, Clawstar, but sometimes you never know what's going to happen until you try. After all, it's our first time here, is it not?"

Silverstar stated, he was going to be another Stormstar, that was for sure.

"Snowstar, Moonstar, hurry up back there!"

Rushstar, the youngest of the six, was at the head of the patrol.

"Relax, we're coming. Flamestar, who did you pick as deputy? I chose Riftstorm." Snowstar smiled proudly.

Flamestar, the handsome tabby, turned around to smile at his fellow leader. "Nice choice, I chose Amberstone."

"Moonstar, what about you?"

Snapped out of her mourning thoughts, the black she-cat answered swiftly: "Nightwind."

"Cool, and hey, what happened to Sky-eyes? Wasn't she supposed to be here?"

Stopping all the leaders turned around to look expectedly at her, Moonstar flinched at her sister's name but told the cats anyway.

"She… She died, someone got into the camp and killed her last night. And it's Skystar, Snowstar."

Every cat hung their heads respectfully in grief, Snowstar and Rushstar brushed their pelts along hers in comfort.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, are you okay?"

Nodding, Moonstar tried to hold back tears but few of them escaped. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's like saying that I'm a dog that looks like a cat! And just to be sure, I checked, and it came up cat so…"

Rushstar, being the youngest, always was hot-headed and a show-off. But she liked to make a joke once in a while.

"C'mon she-kitties, we've got cats to see." Flamestar smirked, sure he was concerned but he knew that Moonstar would be fine.

* * *

By the time they got there, it was already sun down. "We should rest here for the night but I'm anxious to get inside."

Silverstar wasn't the only one who was worried about what was lurking out here in the oak valleys.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Look; We'll go in, get our nine lives, get out, rest for a bit, and then return back to our clans. Got it?"

Clawstar suggested, and everyone quickly went into the underground pool.

The deep neon blue pool rippled as the moonlight from above reflected against the surface, Moonstar was awe-struck, the pool shone like a star in the night sky. The others didn't seem to show their surprise but it was plastered on their faces pretty well.

"Alright, let's get our lives and get out of here!"

Rushstar shivered,

"Why, scared?"

Flamestar teased.

"No!... Maybe."

Snowstar looked around the cave with big curious blue eyes. "Wow, I wonder where it came from..?"

Moonstar thought that Twolegs had brought it here, then again, the tunnel was too small and narrow.

Silverstar looked a head,

"Careful, it's starting to get steep."

Clawstar looked back as he took up the rear: Him, Snowstar, Moonstar, Flamestar, Rushstar, with Silverstar taking the lead.

"Thanks for the heads up, now it's too slippery." Rushstar complained.

"Nonsense, now hurry up, these rocks aren't stable." Flamestar wasn't kidding, the tiny pebbles beneath their paws shook rapidly, one or two of them fell down before a loud groan echoed throughout the cave.

"Did you hear that?" Snowstar whispered, sure enough the stones shook violently again.

"No, stop, don't move!" Clawstar growled, Rushstar tried her best not to.

"If you move, we'll plummet at about a hundred elephant's feet." Snowstar stated, what was that cat talking about? What were elephants? And were their feet small?

Moonstar hoped so because she knew that they could fall any second. "I'm glad it's just the six of us…"

Her mew trailed off the cave walls and bounced back up to hit them. "Shut up, or you'll make us all die!" Silverstar rasped.

Moonstar shut her mouth, Rushstar tried not to tremble so rapidly, Clawstar tried not to grunt as he took a few steps back towards the entrance, Flamestar held his breath as he saw more pebbles tumble away, Snowstar tried not to talk or swing her head around to see where that noise was coming from, while Silverstar sighed. Maybe they would be fine, it could only be-

Too late.

As soon as he let the air escape his body, the stones shook and a chorus of thunder sounded as the rocks below them tumbled away. The six shrieking felines desperately tried to hook their claws onto something but it was no use.

"Starclan, help us!"

Rushstar cried.

* * *

_Well, at least I know Swiftheart will be alright…_

_Maybe Leafheart was right, I should've never left her…_

_Will I get to see Skystar and Foxstar?_

_I'm sorry, Russetstar, I never meant to prank you!_

_Huh, funny, and I thought we would die another way…_

_Wait, I feel pain. Is that normal?_

* * *

Flamestar grunted as he lifted his broad head to look around. He tried to get up but as pain seared all through his body, he just collapsed back on the ground.

_Flamestar? I swear I just heard him grunt…_

Snowstar opened her eyes to stare at a ragged orange tabby fur-ball just tail-lengths away. She tried to stand or sit up but the moment she raised a leg, pain struck her like a snake.

_Was that Snowstar?_

Clawstar lazily opened his blue eyes and only saw a tuft of white fur. Next to him, he could scent Moonstar, Rushstar and blood. He stiffened at the sight before him, it was everywhere, blood was spilt all over the ground and dirt was clogged in his throat making him wheeze.

He tried to say something, cough, make a sound but it was useless. He rolled over onto his belly ignoring the pain as he grunted, he saw the slight flicker of Moonstar's ears. They were still alive!

_Is that Clawstar?_

Trying hard not to strain herself, Moonstar sniffed and flicked her ears to sense what was going on. She could hear Clawstar wheezing, Snowstar whimpering, the soft breathing of Flamestar, the slight twitching of Rushstar beside her and the grunting of Silverstar as he made his way towards them.

"That was a bit rough."

The silver tabby tom looked around to see four cats lying on the ground, only two of them conscious, and a brown tom coughing up dust.

"Hang on, Clawstar, I got you."

Silverstar quickly ran over to the Duneclan leader and helped him cough up the stinging dirt. Bile spread all over the ground, for Moonstar, this was a good time to move.

The black she-cat jumped up and screeched at the sudden pain that roared through her body like a raging fire. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head which was spinning out of control, the ground beneath her seemed to tumble away into nothingness. Moonstar shrieked again as another wave of pain rippled through her body.

All she could see was darkness, not a single speck of light, suddenly she felt a sharp wave of pain sear all throughout her left side. Groaning she lifted her head and narrowed her eyes to see a familiar but odd-looking feline. It was smiling warmly and amused at her, the she-cat was light grey and had sky-blue eyes.

"Skystar?"

The feline nodded her head respectfully at her sister.

"I suppose, you ask?"

That voice, it was all too real, Moonstar couldn't hold them back the tears just kept flowing. She was dead, Skystar was dead, Riseclan was dead without them to lead the Legend. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Skystar frowned, her sister wasn't usually like this.

"I'm sorry that you're dead."

"You didn't kill me! They did…"

Moonstar stopped sulking and looked at her sister in surprise, did Skystar know who had killed her?

"Who did? Tell me, Skystar, I need to know who did this!"

Skystar opened her mouth but before anything could come out, a hurricane or regret swept them a part. "No, Skystar, please!"

Moonstar wailed, she had enough of this torture and turmoil, she had to know the truth!

But the hurricane grew stronger, and along with it, Moonstar felt pain. It was everywhere, the pain was in her blood, the pain had consumed her.

"No!"

* * *

"Moonstar, wake up!"

The Riseclan twitched and her amber eyes flew wide, she gasped for air and snarled at the silver and black tom before her. He took a step back in surprise before realising what was happening;

Moonstar had just connected with Starclan and he had interrupted. "Sorry."

"You fool, I need to know who killed Skystar!"

Her yowl echoed through the cave, slowly followed by a slight thunderous groan.

"We should get moving, the cave's not stable enough to support 'Loud-Mouth' here."

Moonstar growled at Clawstar but the elder leader didn't show as much care as looking around and flicking his ears.

"Wait, what about Flamestar and Rushstar?"

Snowstar was on her side still lying in the dust, Flamestar had fainted because of the Adrenaline and pain he went through when trying to reach Snowstar. Rushstar on the other paw, had still not woken up and was breathing softly like Flamestar.

"Well, at least their breathing, but I've tried and failed. We'll have to leave them here."

Silverstar stated, Snowstar drew in a sharp while Moonstar looked shocked but Clawstar didn't seem to listen.

"Well, if we're going, now's the time."

"Why?"

"Look up."

Every feline looked at the roof of the cave and was greeted by a sickening scar, the roof was going to crush them!

"Hurry, we need to get out of here!"

Moonstar fretted, how were they supposed to get Rushstar, Snowstar and Flamestar out?

As if reading her mind, Clawstar grunted and smirked:

"Alright, take a vote: Stay here and play a game or abandon ship?"

"What?"

Silverstar bristled, this was no time for games! They needed to get out, now!

"Alright, game it is then."

"What? No! This isn't a time to play, Clawstar!"

Moonstar shrieked, they were going to die.

"Listen to him, the odd choices are often the best ones."

Snowstar muttered, ignoring the pain, she grunted in protest but managed to stand on all fours without fainting.

"Alright, Moonie, get ya head in the game!" Clawstar yowled as he dashed towards Rushstar, while making loud yowls. Snowstar did the same and went for Flamestar.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

Moonstar screeched loudly so that she could be heard over the crazy yowling. Silverstar dragged her out of the way as a rock the size of a boulder fell from its crevice and hurtled straight towards her, suddenly being ripped out of harm's way, Moonstar bristled at Clawstar again.

"And don't call me Moonie!"

The dark brown tabby tom turned to stare at her, Rushstar was hanging from his jaws like a dead kit, Snowstar quickly dashed towards the four of them. Flamestar's eye-lids were flickering, he was swaying rapidly from the snow-white she-cat's grip as she pelted towards the cover.

"Quick, in here!"

Clawstar and Moonstar helped to push the rocks away as Silverstar helped his other two friends as the rocks and dust crumbled away above their heads.

"Now!"

Silverstar, Snowstar, Flamestar &amp; Moonstar retreated further into the tunnel as Clawstar and an unconscious Rushstar stayed at the mouth to watch the earth tumble away.

"Whoa, and that's what I call a fallen hope!"

Clawstar grinned as the last of the rocks fell, he picked up the young blue she-cat and retreated to find the others, hopefully Rushstar wasn't injured.

* * *

"Ugh, she's got scarred flanks and half a broken back leg."

Silverstar, among all of them, stated the injures. Clawstar had not left the young she-cat's sight ever since they managed to get away from the usual route.

"I don't get it, how did you not get so easily scarred?" Snowstar questioned.

Silverstar looked at her and then glanced away;

"When we were falling, I yowled in panic, but then I saw something. It was a small ledge with paw-holds. I thought it could hold us but you wouldn't listen. I leaned towards the ledge and landed face-first but I managed. When I thought you were all dead, I tried to call out to you but no-one answered so I carefully made my way down and ran into you."

The other cats took a moment before pure horror and guilt struck their faces, Snowstar nodded her head in thought.

"I think I saw that ledge, I tried that too but ended up clawing down the side of the cave!"

Clawstar smiled, finally everything was going to be okay, they would get their nine lives!

Moonstar smiled, if only the journey had been easier, she missed Riseclan.

"Moonstar?"

Silverstar looked worriedly at her, she stiffened.

"Yes?"

Snowstar, Clawstar and a half-awake Flamestar, stared at her.

"Are you expecting kits?"

Moonstar closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath, one word that would change their lives forever was hanging on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes."

* * *

**_Review, tell me how it was, I'll have the next few chapters up soon and I hope you liked it. Don't worry the leaders are fine and guess what?_**

...

**_I'm not gonna tell you the kits names! _**

**_TridentTattoo and the rest of my OCS NEEDED story reviewers know who they are! _**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading and see ya later!_**


	3. Allegiances

_**Shineclan:**_

Leader:

**Rushstar;**_ Blue-grey she-cat with a scarred pelt, long legs, steel-yellow eyes and a black spot on right flank. _

Deputy:

**Morningfrost;**_ Pale yellow she-cat with white legs, tail and underbelly with deep blue eyes and silver flecks._

Medicine Cats:

**Frostwing;**_ White she-cat with tiny dark gray flecks and green eyes._

**Grasspaw;**_ Huge mottled gray tom with amber eyes._

Warriors:

**Fennelthorn;**_ Silver furry, tabby she-cat with bright emerald eyes._

**Thundersky;**_ Big black tom with a deep voice and bright amber eyes. _

**Sandfall;**_ Small sandy she-cat with gold flecks and emerald-green eyes with gold paws and tail tip. _

**Treefall;**_ Muscular brown flecked tom with leaf-green eyes.:Mate of Rushstar:. _

**Badgerleap;**_ Black tom with one white stripe down the back ending in a mark on the chest, bright green eyes and short fur with rounded ears, a stubby tail, large paws with claws, large body in general, and a small nick on his ear._

**Scarletfire;**_ Black and dark ginger she-cat with fiery blue eyes._

**Twisttail;**_ Dark brown and black tom with deep blue eyes and darker flecks._

**Timberclaw;**_ Muscular black tom with ginger-brown stripes and hazel eyes._

**Lostfur;**_ Patchy dark grey and silver tom with ash-blue eyes and a pink nose. _

**Silversun;**_ Silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, dark grey paws, normal grey underbelly and honey-yellow eyes._

**Whitecloud;**_ Grey tabby tom with thick fur and a solid-white tail with bright green eyes. _

**Poppylight;**_ Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with long, well-groomed fur and honey-coloured eyes.:Firefang, her former mate, and four of her unborn kits died:._

**Thornwhisker;**_ Dark grey, almost black, tom with pale silver tabby streaks and two white paws and white ears with green eyes. _

**Silverclaw;**_ Large, broad-shouldered silver tabby tom with piercing amber eyes. _

**Spottedbreeze;**_ Young light brown tabby she-cat with black spots and white flecks with pale blue eyes.:Sister of Sootsky &amp; Rainfrost:. _

**Sootsky;**_ Young brown tabby tom with dark grey-silver stripes and darker brown paws with ice-yellow eyes._

**Rainfrost;**_ Young pale grey tabby tom with dark brown stripes and silver paws and underbelly with deep green eyes. _

**Flowertail;**_ Calico-golden she-cat with sky-blue eyes with nicked ears and a burnt scarred nose. _

**Specklepelt;**_ Brown tabby tom with white spots and sun-yellow eyes. _

Apprentices:

**Mistypaw;**_ Dark blue she-cat, almost black, with a bronze chest and one silver paw with crystal-deep blue eyes.:Apprentice of Thundersky:. _

**Pantherpaw;**_ Black tom with two white paws and dark green eyes.:Apprentice of Fennelthorn:. _

**Nettlepaw;**_ Lean gold-coloured young tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes.:Apprentice of Morningfrost:. _

**Streampaw;**_ Silky-silver she-cat with black tabby stripes, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly and paws with bright icy-blue eyes.:Apprentice of Timberclaw:. _

**Softpaw;**_ Beautiful, long-haired, light grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, front right paw is burned and scarred.:Apprentice of Scarletfire:. _

**Rapidpaw;**_ Silver tom with dark grey patches and dark blue eyes.:Apprentice of Twisttail:. _

**Dovepaw;**_ Pale grey-blue tabby tom with pale silver stripes and deep clear amber eyes.:Apprentice of Silversun:._

**Crabpaw; **_Orange and creamy pale brown tom with big blue eyes and long hooked claws.:Apprentice of Rushstar:. _

Queens:

**Brightstorm;**_ ginger tabby she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes.:Mother of Badgerleap's kits:.  
_**Lionkit;**_ Golden tom with blue eyes.  
_**Patchkit;**_ Patchy white and brown she-kit with a grey tail and green eyes.  
_**Brindlekit;**_ Brown-ginger tabby she-kit with blue eyes. _

**Rainfire;**_ Silver she-cat with dark specks and blue eyes.:Mate of Thornwhisker:.  
_**Nightkit;**_ Black tom with blue eyes.  
_**Stonekit;**_ Grey tom with one white ear and light blue eyes.  
_**Echokit;**_ Silver she-kit with green eyes. _

**Nettlespot;**_ Grey she-cat with a dappled coat and icy blue eyes.:Mate of Silverclaw, mother of Softpaw:. _

**Daisyclaw;**_ Long-haired creamy-coloured she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.:Mate of Twisttail:.  
_**Ryekit;**_ White tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.  
_**Palekit;**_ Short-haired sandy-coloured she-kit with blue eyes.  
_**Softkit;**_ Small white, long-haired, she-kit with deep green eyes and was born without hind claws. _

**Treestump;**_ Brown she-cat with dapples of white on pelt and green eyes.:Mate of Thundersky:.  
_**Goldkit;**_ Gold she-kit with pale amber eyes.  
_**Pumakit;**_ Black tom with blue-purple eyes._

**Dapplecloud;**_ Calico grey she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail.:Mate of Timberclaw:.  
_**Hazelkit;**_ Brown she-kit with white paws and deep green eyes.  
_**Fogkit;**_ Grey tom with darker grey swirls and bright hazel eyes. _

Elders:

**Crowdawn;**_ Black tom with a white muzzle and warm brown eyes.:Father of Pantherpaw &amp; Mistypaw:._

**Fatnose;**_ Broad-headed brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, one of his eyes is missing while is currently blind. _

**Moonripple;**__ Long-haired silvery-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes.:Mother of Nettlepaw:.__

**Snowberry;**__ Once-beautiful long-haired soft, snow-white plump she-cat with dark blue eyes.:Mate of Holloweyes and mother of Whitecloud &amp; Mistki:. __

* * *

**_Riseclan:_**

Leader:

**Moonstar;**_ Black she-cat with bright amber eyes, and a few light grey streaks on the side of her face._

Deputy:

**Nightwind;**_ Black tom with dark green eyes and light amber flecks._

Medicine cats:

**Cloudfur;**_ Long-haired grey tom with a flat face and dark yellow eyes. _

**Foxshade;**_ White sleek she-cat with red patches, black rings around her tail and pale green eyes._

Warriors:

**Sunfur;**_ Gold-__coloured tom with gold-amber eyes. _

**Foxnose;**_ Fluffy, reddish-brown tom with a fluffy tail and light blue eyes. _

**Riversong;**_ Sleek silver she-cat with blue-grey patches and white paws with aqua eyes. _

**Oakshade;**_ Brown tabby tom with black paws, black tail tip, black ear tips and a black muzzle with frosty blue eyes._

**Whiteface;**_ White she-cat with grey ears, tail tip, paws and nose with bright yellow eyes._

**Mosspelt;**_ Tan tabby she-cat with green eyes._

**Bouncefoot;**_ Dark brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

**Robintalon;**_ Dark brown tom with a cream underbelly and green eyes. _

**Dawnpoppy;**_ White she-cat with a scar running down from her shoulder to her flank with silver splotches on pelt and amber eyes._

**Runningclaw;**_ Black tom with muscular shoulders and blue eyes._

**Jaggedpelt;**_ Grey tabby tom with darker grey stripes that look like jagged edges and amber eyes._

**Duskstorm;**_ Blue-grey tom with bright yellow eyes and silver paws._

**Berryecho;**_ Lithe creamy brown she-cat with black flecks and pale blue eyes._

**Bramblestripe;**_ Black tabby tom with grey eyes and light creamy-brown stripes. _

**Icefern;**_ Small, agile, ice-white she-cat with big icy blue eyes and one black paw._

**Bluemist;**_ Silver and blue tabby she-cat with misty-blue eyes and black paws._

**Leafshade;**_ Gold and silvery-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes ad blacks ears._

**Flightwing;**_ Pink-pale russet and white tabby tom with deep dark green eyes and a black tail tip._

**Goldenbreeze;**_ Long-haired golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. _

**Sweetrose;**_ White and golden tabby she-cat with unusually large, bright blue eyes. _

**Smokeblaze;**_ Smoky, mottled, dark grey tabby tom with piercing amber eyes. _

**Mouseclaw;**_ Tannish and grey tom with long ears and thin whiskers with a stubby tail and has very blue eyes, partly blind. _

**Liontail;**_ Large, broad-shouldered, long-haired golden tabby tom with a fluffy tail and bright yellow eyes.:Father of Spottedfire, Sweetrose &amp; Goldenbreeze:._

Apprentices:

**Skypaw;**_ Light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes.:Apprentice of Oakshade:. _

**Cedarpaw;**_ Ruddy brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a ragged pelt.:Apprentice of Dawnpoppy:. _

**Blackpaw;**_ Black tom with grey tabby paws and dark green eyes.:Apprentice of Sunfur:._

**Pinepaw;**_ Small, skinny, reddish-brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.:Apprentice of Foxnose:. _

**Hawkpaw;**_ Pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest.:Apprentice of Duskstorm:._

Queens:

**Snowflight;**_ White she-cat with crystal blue eyes.:Mate of Sunfur:.  
_**Firekit;**_ Orange-amber she-kit with a light creamy-ginger underbelly and clear blue eyes.  
_**Burntkit;**_ Dark ginger tabby tom with creamy paws and tail tip with dark yellow eyes.  
_**Creamkit;**__ White and pale creamy gold coloured she-kit with amber-gold coloured eyes with a gold dash on her nose.__

**Willowsong;**_ Pale silver she-cat with darker grey stripes, one blue eye and one green eye.:Mate of Oakshade:.  
_**Palekit;**_ Pale brown tom with darker brown &amp; black flecks with amber eyes.  
_**Birchkit;**_ Pale grey tom with one black line across back with frosty blue eyes.  
_**Maplekit;**_ Pale ginger tabby she-kit ice green eyes. _

**Ravenlight;**_ Grey tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes and silver paws.:Expecting Runningclaw's kits:. _

**Frostnose;**_ Long-haired black she-cat with white spots on her muzzle and belly with folded down ears and short legs with a long tail with white tail tip emerald green eyes with a scar on muzzle.:Expecting Mouseclaw's kits:. _

**Spottedfire;**_ Spiky-furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fiery amber eyes and has a long, jagged scar runs down from her ear to her flank.:Mate of Smokeblaze:.  
_**Nightkit;**_ Golden tabby tom with half of his face being dark grey with stripes, has one blue eye and one bright-turquoise eye.  
_**Cinderkit;**_ Fluffy, smoky, mottled, dark grey tabby she-kit with piercing amber eyes.  
_**Blossomkit;**_ Fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-kit with bright amber eyes. _

**Mossfur;**__ Beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes_.:Mate of Liontail:. _

**Flameshade;**_ Russet she-cat with amber eyes and one black paw.:Mate of Torn Web:.  
_**Fallenkit;**_ Red and white tabby tom with bright amber eyes.  
_**Petalkit;**_ Cream she-kit with dark amber eyes.  
_**Maggotkit;**_ White she-kit with pale amber eyes, born blind._

**Shadowkit;**_ Dark grey tom with white paws and pale amber eyes. .:Soon to be apprenticed:._

Elders:

**Stoneleap;**__ Elderly dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.__

**Rainstorm;**__ Handsome white tom with grey dapples and deep blue eyes. __

**Rainflower;**_ Grey tabby she-cat with black stripes and paws with deep green eyes. _

**Bluefeather;**_ Silvery-blue tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. _

* * *

**_Forestclan:_**

Leader:

**Silverstar;**_ Silver tabby tom with black stripes and white socks, chest, and belly and bright emerald eyes._

Deputy:

**Seedfoot;**_ Brown tom with lighter brown spots and one white paw with big blue eyes. _

Medicine cat:

**Hollowfang;**_ Dark mottled brown tom with darker flecks, tufted ears, long slim-tail and cold green eyes. _

**Sootpelt;**_ Black and grey dappled tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _

Warriors:

**Snowstorm;**_ Off-white and grey dappled tabby she-cat with deep amber eyes. _

**Bairbreeze;** _Dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes, and a fluffy tail._

**Swiftstrike;**_ Brown tom with blue eyes and a black splash on the nose._

**Duskclaw;**_ Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes._

**Talonclaw;**_ Dark grey tabby tom with piercing blue eyes and unusually long claws. _

**Treeheart;**_ Dappled brown tom with deep green eyes._

**Firepelt;**_ Ginger tom with long legs and large paws with long-hooked claws and dark green eyes. _

**Riverface;**_ Silver she-cat with long legs and a white muzzle with dark yellow eyes._

**Splashmask;**_ Blue tom with large claws and deep yellow eyes._

**Robinflight;**_ cat with a white chest, and muzzle and a orange tail-tip with a scar on her neck and bright vivid green eyes.__  
_**Wolfrun;**_ Dark grey tom with lighter flecks and bright vivid yellow eyes.  
_

**Lightningtail;**_ Dark grey-blue tom with blazing amber eyes and silver streaks along his flank._

**Roottail;**_ Golden brown tom with dark brown eyes and a long tail._

**Stonefoot;**_ Silver-grey tom with ginger tabby stripes and crystal-green eyes._

**Mosswhisker;**_ Pale ginger tom with a silver underbelly and ice-blue eyes._

**Tigertail;**_ Orange and brown tabby she-cat with lighter creamy-brown paws and chest with dark blue eyes._

**Brackenclaw;**_ Golden she-cat with white paws and black flecks with creamy-amber eyes. _

**Dovefeather;**_ Slender white she-cat with beautiful emerald eyes. _

**Ravenwind;**_ Black tom with a grey muzzle and underbelly with pale green eyes._

**Willowfoot;**_ White and creamy-yellow she-cat with dark amber eyes._

**Firestorm;**_ Amber tom with icy blue eyes. _

**Goldenflame;**_ Golden tabby tom with russet stripes and amber eyes. _

**Copperstripe;**_ Light copper-coloured tabby tom with darker stripes and white markings with blue eyes. _

**Crystalcloud;**_ Silver and white speckled she-cat with mint-green eyes. _

**Shadowstorm;**_ Dark grey tom with clear yellow eyes, black tabby marks and silvery-scar like features._

**Featherspots;**_ Black tom with gray flecks on pelt and legs with green eyes. _

**Briardawn;**_ Pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine and amber eyes._

Apprentices:

**Mousepaw;**_ Small grey tabby she-cat with light amber eyes and a cream chest.:Apprentice of Leafheart:. _

**Quailpaw;**_ Small grey tom with green eyes and dark brown flecks.:Apprentice of Seedfoot:. _

**Owlpaw;**_ Brown she-cat with white flecks, a white underbelly and white ear tips, and one white right paw, bright turquoise eyes, very tall and lithe, with a long slim tail and a white face mask.:Apprentice of Featherspots:. _

**Sparrowpaw;**_ Brown she-cat with white flecks, a white underbelly and white ear tips, and one white left paw, bright turquoise eyes, very tall and lithe, with a long slim tail and a white face mask.:Apprentice of Tigertail:. _

**Sandpaw;**_ Pale ginger she cat with clear sky-blue eyes.:Apprentice of Lightningtail:. _

**Darkpaw;**_ Dark silver tom with a pelt that often looks like dancing shadows when access with light and has bright green eyes.:Apprentice of Shadowstorm:. _

**Nightpaw;**_ Dark grey tom with amber eyes.:Apprentice of Duskclaw:. _

**Ravenpaw;**_ Small, black she-cat with a fluffy tail that is tipped with white and has leaf-green eyes.:Apprentice of Mosswhisker:. _

Queens:

**Greystorm;**_ Silver and grey tabby she-cat with deep yellow eyes.:Mate of Duskclaw:.  
_**Wolfkit;**_ Long-haired dark grey tom with a silver neck and tail with bright hazel eyes.  
_**Poppykit;**_ Light brown tabby she-kit with darker stripes and white paws and underbelly with pale yellow eyes.  
_**Rockkit;**_ Light grey tom with just visible brown tabby marks and sliver paws with dark grey spots and dark hazel eyes.  
_**Aspenkit;**_ Dark brown tom with white tabby stripes and paws with deep yellow eyes._

**Fernsky;**__ Small, delicate grey tortoiseshell she-cat with fern-green eyes. Back right leg is twisted.:Mate of Talonclaw;  
__**Ashkit;**__ Long-haired grey tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes.  
__**Sorrelkit;**__ Fluffy, delicate grey tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes. __

**Crystalwing;**_ light silver-grey she-cat with black tiger-like stripes and startling crystal-blue eyes.:Mate of Lightningtail:.  
_**Spottedkit;**_ Black she-kit with white spots and crystal-blue eyes.  
_**Pondkit;**_ Dark grey tom with black tabby stripes on tail and blazing blue eyes.  
_**Willowkit;**_ Light grey she-kit with darker flecks and white flecks with blazing amber eyes. _

**Leafheart; **_Tiny brown tabby she-cat with white socks and chest with emerald eyes.:Mate of Silverstar:._**  
Shadekit; **_Silver tabby tom with dark silver stripes and lightning blue eyes._**  
Jaykit; **_Orange tabby she-kit with blue-grey stripes and green eyes_**_. _  
Stormkit; **_Grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. _

**Meadowsong;**_ Creamy yellow she-cat with brown rosette markings and green eyes with a white underbelly and two white paws, has scar on left-side of flank.:Mate of Swiftstrike:.  
_**Tailkit;**_ Light-creamy brown tom with two white paws, a white chest, a black splash on his nose and black ears with pale yellow eyes, also has a long-curled tail.  
_**Budkit;**_ Creamy yellow tom with four white paws and chest with a brown tail and a black tail tip with blue eyes.  
_**Gemkit;**_ Black-blue she-kit with silver streaks and crystal-amber eyes. _

**Reedblossom;**_ Brown and white she-cat with creamy yellow paws and dark green eyes.:Expecting Roottail's kits:. _

Elders:

**Fishfur;**_ Pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a white underbelly. _

**Ivythorn;**_ Silver and black patchy she-cat with deep green eyes and thin whiskers. _

**Hawkflight;**_ Old tabby brown tom with scars across his back caused by a hawk._

**Brightfire;**_ Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle, has a white splotch that looks like a half moon on her shoulder with bright green eyes.:Mother of Sandpaw &amp; Darkpaw:. _

* * *

_**Jewelclan:** _

Leader:

**Snowstar;** _Snow white she-cat with crystal-blue eyes._

Deputy:

**Riftstorm;**_ Small white and grey she-cat with one amber eye and one frosty-blue eye._

Medicine cats:

**Silverflight;**_ Snow white tom with sliver eyes. _

**Gingerpaw; **_White and black tabby she-cat with ginger ears and tail with deep blue eyes. _

Warriors:

**Silverfur;**_ Silver she-cat with long legs and tiny white paws, a white chest, muzzle and tail tip, with faint tabby markings, one grey paw-mark on the side of her flank and ice-green eyes._

**Ferretclaw;**_ Dark grey Tom with white spots on his belly and tail with light blue eyes and long hooked claws. _

**Shimmerbreeze;**_ Blue she-cat with shiny green eyes and has one white paw. _

**Skyflight;**_ White and grey tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes and black ear tips._

**Honeyfall;**_ Gold she-cat with black spots all over her body and hazel eyes. _

**Pricklenose;**_ Brown tom with fur that sticks up all over the place and amber eyes. _

**Whiskerfur;**_ White tom with light grey tabby marks and frosty-blue eyes. _

**Whitesnow;**_ White tabby she-cat with faint ice-silver stripes and deep frosty amber eyes. _

**Sanddrfit;**_ Light brown she-cat with ginger patches and a torn ear with warm green eyes._

**Wispflight;**_ Light fluffy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a short tail._

**Mossheart;**_ Small mottled tabby tom with scars and dark amber eyes._

**Loudmoon;**_ Large grey and white tabby tom with bright amber eyes, deaf in one ear and one slightly crooked paw._

**Maskface;**_ White tom with a brown face, brown tipped ears, brown paws with cold amber eyes. _

**Horsewind;**_ Fast russet tom with brown paws, tail and face with deep brown eyes._

**Fawnleap;**_ Tan-coloured she-cat with a white splotch over her eye and dark brown chest with clear amber eyes._

**Birchflight;**_ Grey and tan-coloured tom with white spots and a dark brown neck with pale amber eyes._

**Flameclaw;**_ Blue tom with red claws and green eyes. _

**Sandfall;** _Small sandy she-cat with golden specks down flank has emerald-green eyes also has golden paws and tip of tail. _

**Waspwhisker;**_ Tabby white and russet dappled grey tom with amber eyes and thin long whiskers. _

Apprentices:

**Whitepaw;**_ Light grey she-cat with white spots and deep green eyes.:Apprentice of Whiskerfur:. _

**Sorrelpaw;**_ White tom with ginger patches and one black ear and black muzzle with deep amber eyes.:Apprentice of Wispflight:. _

**Hazelpaw;**_ Bracken-coloured tom with black paws, a ginger tail, a white muzzle and tail tip with deep yellow eyes.:Apprentice of Sanddrift:. _

**Firepaw;**_ Bright orange tom with blue eyes and has a nick in his ear from a rogue fight.:Apprentice of Riftstorm:. _

**Kinkpaw;**_ Brown and tabby she-cat with dark vivid green eyes and two white paws.:Apprentice of Mooncloud:. _

Queens:

**Mooncloud;**_ Off-white she-cat with dark blue eyes.:Mate of Flameclaw:.  
_**Mintkit;**_ Very pale grey she-kit with mint coloured_ eyes.  
**Whisperkit; **_W__hite she-kit with silver dapples and blue eyes.  
_

**Willowecho;**_ Small mottled black and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes.:Expecting Birchflight's kits:._

**Stemwing;**_ White and tabby dappled brown she-cat with yellow eyes and has a bobtail.:Mate of Waspwhisker:.  
_**Branchkit;** _Small brown tom with a bobtail and blue eyes.  
_**Swankit;**_ Large white tabby she-kit with green eyes.  
_**Fluffykit;**_ Fluffy tabby brown dappled tom with amber-reddish eyes.  
_**Wildkit;**_ Orange tabby she-kit with black stripes and amber eyes.  
_**Fallowkit;**_ grey tabby tom with blue eyes. _

**Jaystep;**_ Pale bronze she-cat with clear sparkling blue eyes and white spiral markings stretching across her body from her neck all the way to the end of her long tail.:Mate of Maskface:.  
_**Tasselkit;**_ Golden and brown tom with amber eyes, a tassel-like tail.  
_**Bronzekit;** __Russet she-kit with sparkling blue eyes and off-white tabby markings._ _

Elders:

**Spiderclaw;**_ Light grey tom with white spots and brown paws with frosty green eyes.:Father of Riftstorm, Whiskerfur, Maskface &amp; Loudmoon:. _

**Dustfoot;**_ Cheerful light brown she-cat with a cream underbelly and bright amber eyes.:Mate of Spiderclaw:. _

**Badgerscar;**_ White and light grey she-cat with one amber eye and one yellow eye._

**Whitebelly;**_ Grey she-cat with frosty amber eyes and a white underbelly. _

* * *

**_Duneclan: _**

Leader:

**Clawstar;**_ Dark brown tom with lighter tabby stripes and huge claws with scarred muzzle and cloudy-blue eyes. _

Deputy:

**Swiftheart;**_ Silver dappled she-cat with long legs and scarred flanks, with pale yellow eyes.:Mate of Clawstar, lost 4 unknown kits:. _

Medicine cats:

**Webnose;**_ Light grey she-cat with a jet Black nose, a white and ginger underbelly and pale yellow eyes._

**Specklepaw;**_ White blotched she-cat with tawny brown and dark brown flecks, a fluffy tail and long fur, amber eyes, a blunt nose, and small claws._

Warriors:

**Cindertail;**_ Black tom with dark grey-blue spots and deep yellow eyes with one white paw.:Father of Brownfleck:. _

**Brownfleck;**_ Brown tom with darker brown flecks and deep amber eyes with one white paw. _

**Bramblefur;**_ Black tom with broad shoulders and a scar on his muzzle with green eyes._

**Barkpelt;**_ Dark brown tom with green eyes. _

**Slitstream;**_ Pale brown she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. _

**Sandyleaf;**_ Pale brown she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes. _

**Hollowpool;**_ Black tom with sharp ice-blue eyes.:Brother of Koipaw:. _

**Frostpelt;**_ White tom with ice-blue eyes, long legs with large paws and long-hooked claws, missing right ear._

**Clawface;**_ Beautiful dappled grey she-cat with three scars across the right side of her face, stocky built, large claws and scarred flanks._

**Brokenheart;**_ Black tom with a scarred muzzle, ice blue eyes, large paws and broad shoulders._

**Redfeather;**_ Red dappled tom with scarred flanks, green eyes, large claws, nimble body, long scar going down right side of his body._

**Tangerine;**_ Orange tabby and white she-cat with one grey-blue eye and one missing eye.:Former rogue:. _

**Waterclaw;**_ Blue-grey she-cat with a tan-coloured tail and deep hazel eyes._

**Lakefoot;**_ Light brown tabby tom with white paws and underbelly with darker brown stripes, black flecks and ice-blue eyes._

**Applewind; **_Pretty grey matted she-cat with stormy-cloud blue eyes.:Mate of Yellowtail:. _

**Yellowtail; **_Bright glossy golden tom with turquoise eyes.:Father of Gorsepaw:. _

**Stumpflight;** _Small brown tom with amber eyes and a white paw and feathered ears._

**Falconcry; **_Large light brown she-cat with green eyes, a scarred muzzle, and a feathery tail. _

**Desertlife;**_ Yellow she-cat with light grey paws and bright green eyes. _

**Roseclaw;**_ Dark ginger she-cat with lighter ginger paws and chest with vivid amber eyes and a white dot on chest._

**Deerpelt;**_ Brown she-cat with white splotches on the flanks. _

**Peppertip;**_ White tom with black paws, ear tips and tail with deep green eyes.:Mate of Saltsky:. _

**Saltsky;**_ Black she-cat with white paws, chest and tail tip with bright sky-blue eyes.:Mother of Icepaw, Darkpaw &amp; Rootpaw:. _

Apprentices:

**Riverpaw;**_ Long-furred grey she-cat with dark blue eyes a white splash on her nose and flecked brown cheeks.:Apprentice of Desertlife:. _

**Splashpaw;**_ Light ginger tabby tom with lightning blue eyes.:Apprentice of Brownfleck:. _

**Koipaw;**_ Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark blue eyes.:Apprentice of Clawface:. _

**Creekpaw;**_ Light olive-brown tom with dark amber eyes and a black tail tip.:Apprentice of Barkpelt:. _

**Tigerpaw;**_ Light brown tabby she-cat with tan ears and paws with shiny emerald green eyes.:Apprentice of Tangerine:. _

**Crystalpaw;**_ Sandy white she-cat with blue eyes.:Apprentice of Lakefoot:. _

**Driftpaw;**_ Dusky brown tom with white paws and hazel eyes.:Apprentice of Brokenheart:. _

**Gempaw;**_ Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes.:Apprentice of Roseclaw:. _

**Gorsepaw; **_B__right glossy golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes and darker stripes with a pointed muzzle.:Apprentice of Swiftheart:. _

**Icepaw;**_ White she-cat with grey tabby stripes and bright light blue eyes.:Apprentice of Slitstream:. _

**Darkpaw;**_ Midnight blue she-cat with dark green eyes and black markings.:Apprentice of Applewind:. _

**Rootpaw;**_ Brown tom with black markings and green eyes.:Apprentice of Falconcry:. _

Queens:

**Frostpool;**_ Silver sleek she-cat with a shiny coat and a long curling tail that fades from silver to white with rings of dark grey and has frosty blue eyes.:Mate of Bramblefur:.  
_**Owlkit;**_ White tom with brown patches and frosty green eyes.  
_**Rainkit;**_ Sliver she-kit with a fading white tail and grey tabby tail marks and dark blue eyes. _

**Cloudleaf;**_ Pale grey she-cat, almost white, with cloudy amber eyes.:Mate of Barkpelt:.  
_**Whitekit;**_ White tom with green eyes.  
_**Emberkit;**_ Russet she-kit with ginger specks and amber eyes._

**Seedheart;**_ Beautiful golden she-cat with one scar down her flank, small paws, large claws, emerald green eyes and sleek fur.:Expecting Frostpelt's kits:._

**Dawnfur;**_ Blue and white she-cat with one black paw and gold-amber eyes.:Mate of Lakefoot, sister of Swiftheart:.  
_**Thornkit;**_ Dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown stripes and ginger paws with ice-pale green eyes.  
_**Brackenkit;**_ White and lighter brown tom with dark blue eyes and a white tail.  
_**Scarkit;**_ Silver-blue tabby she-kit with black stripes that look like scars and gold-amber eyes with long-hooked claws.  
_**Rabbitkit;**_ Light brown, blue-grey and white she-kit with crystal-blue eyes.  
_**Logkit;**_ Dark brown tabby tom with silver/black stripes, underbelly, muzzle and ears with ice-amber eyes.  
_

**Hailkit;**_ Broad dark grey tom with pale green eyes and lighter grey flecks, paws and tail.:Son of Rainstar, soon to be apprenticed, taken in by Swiftheart &amp; Cloudleaf:._

Elders:

**Jaybreeze;**_ Blue-grey she-cat with jay-blue eyes.:Mother of Barkpelt:. _

**Halfear;**_ Silver tom with only half of each ear, scarred flanks, gray muzzle and ice-bright amber eyes._

**White-eyes;**_ White and black she-cat with one white eye and a long tail._

**Appleheart;**_ Reddish she-cat with green eyes and a short tail. _

**Dustywing;**_ Beautiful fluffy-white she-cat with one grey paw and one white paw that is twisted with brown and grey patches along body with shining-amber/yellow eyes. _

* * *

**_SoilClan:_**

Leader-

**Flamestar;**_ White tom with silver and red spots with pale brown eyes. _

Deputy-

**Amberstone;**_ Orange tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes._

Medicine cats.

**Goldenfoot;**_ Gold she-cat with a right front paw missing and black spots along pelt and deep amber eyes._

**Pythonpaw;**_ Silver ragged tom with crystal-green eyes and teeth that are like a python's fangs. _

Warriors- 

**Adderleap;**_ Grey she-cat with a strong but nimble body, steel blue eyes, scarred flanks and muzzle, single scar starting at her neck going down to base of tail._

**Nightstripe;**_ Black she-cat with one white tabby stripe and bright green eyes._

**Dustcloud;**_ Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes._

**Dawnbreeze;**_ Dark black she-cat with blue eyes._

**Swiftpatch;**_ Patchy brown, black and white tom with fiery amber eyes. _

**Petalsky;**_ Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes._

**Antear;**_ Dark brown and red tom with smoky black flecks and cream paws and leaf-green eyes. _

**Lichenfur;**_ Smoky black-grey tom with sun-gold eyes. _

**Beechleg;**_ Smoky cream-brown and white patchy tom with sky-blue eyes. _

**Tunnelfoot;**_ Long-limbed dark brown tom with big ears and wide amber eyes._

**Cherrysweet;**_ White and pale russet she-cat with stormy-blue eyes._

**Fawnfur;**_ Light brown she-cat with white flecks and dark green eyes._

**Stormswift;**_ Grey-blue tom with white paws and white tail with russet ears and crystal-yellow eyes._

**Crowchest;**_ Muscular black tom with white patches on his chest and dark yellow eyes._

Apprentices:

**Redpaw;**_ Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark ginger patches and clear blue eyes.:Apprentice of Stormswift:. _

**Rushpaw;**_ Small ginger tom with yellow eyes.:Apprentice of Adderleap:. _

**Snailpaw;**_ Small ginger tom with a white tail tip and white paws with green eyes.:Apprentice of Tunnelfoot:. _

**Crystalpaw;**_ White she-cat with crystal blue eyes and silver tabby stripes on her tail and legs.:Apprentice of Amberstone:. _

**Kestrelpaw;**_ Handsome mottled brown tom with a white chest and striking hazel eyes.:Apprentice of Petalsky:. _

Queens.

**Grassclaw;**_ Black she-cat with grass-green eyes.:Expecting Flamestar's kits:. _

**Willowstorm;**_ Silver she__-cat with almost black tabby markings and bright blue eyes.:Mate of Amberstone:._**_  
_Jumpkit;**_ Orange tabby tom with green eyes.  
_**Quietkit**_; Silver tabby she-kit with amber eyes.  
_**Woodkit;**_ Brown tabby she-kit with a white belly and bay-blue eyes._

**Mistyheart;**_ Silver she-cat with light blue eyes.:Mate of Tallfoot:. _

**Maplewave;**_ Black she-cat with white and ginger patches with green eyes.:Mate of Crowchest:.  
_**Smokekit;**_ Smoky black tom with liquid golden eyes.  
_**Frozenkit;**_ Handsome black and white tom with lean muscles and amber eyes._

Elders:

**Russetflip;**_ Red tom with scarred flanks and muzzle, blue eyes, large claws with paws, stocky body built and has a handsome face._

**Flowerpool;**_ Russet-pink and white she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and dark blue eyes.:Mother of Cherrysweet, Fawnfur &amp; Stormswift:. _

**Duskfoot;**_ White she-cat with brown legs, a stubby tail, and deep green eyes. _


	4. Rise of The Moon

_**Time skip! Sorry but I had too...**_

_**PM **_

* * *

_**Riseclan**_

'_How are we meant to get out of here alive?'_

'_It's supposed to be easy!'_

'_What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.'_

'_How do we get our nine lives, now?'_

'_Shut up, all of you, you're giving me a headache!'_

'_We'll have to find another way out…'_

'_And return safely to the clans?'_

* * *

That voice echoed in her head, she couldn't break free of the terrible nightmare. It had been 3 moons since, and everything had gone perfect, so far.

"Moonstar?"

She whirled around in her next to face a juicy plump quail, her favourite type of prey. Nodding her head thankfully to the apprentice, took a small bite and looked at the worried new-comer.

It was Blackpaw!

Moonstar sat up and straightened her back as the young tom nodded his head respectfully.

"How are you?"

Moonstar quietly asked, Blackpaw looked a bit taken aback but he answered anyway.

"I'm well, thank-you, Shadowkit, Cedarpaw and I caught this for you. We were just playing around when it landed on top of the Nursery, Cloudfur says it wasn't a prophecy, and knowing that quail is your favourite. We took it to you."

Moonstar smiled, Shadowkit loved playing around with the apprentices, the only reason why is because there was no-one in the Nursery for him to wrestle or learn with.

Her mate, Nightwind, often played with him but as Deputy he had a lot of work on his paws. Moonstar was the birth mother, yes, but Snowflight had offered to take him in with her three other kits.

As if on a signal, both Cedarpaw and Shadowkit dashed inside the den and bolted to the far wall. They laughing hysterically as a fake-grumpy looking Nightwind burst into the den. Moonstar smiled at the sight of the three cats.

Blackpaw sighed, of course being the eldest apprentice was having no respect or privacy but even he smiled, he liked to joke around from time to time. Which reminded Moonstar that she should warrior him soon.

"Blackpaw, may I speak with Foxshade and Cloudfur?"

Black and silver tom nodded his broad head as he dashed out of the den to find both medicine cats. Moonstar wasn't so sure if Cedarpaw had killed a sign from Starclan.

While she was thinking, a loud shriek rang out, scary Moonstar out of her thoughts. She quickly spun around to see her only kit, Cedarpaw, and her mate staring at her in a mischievous way.

Shadowkit bounded up to his mother to respectfully touch noses. "When will I be an apprentice?"

Moonstar smiled warmly at the small kit and wrapped her tail around the grey-black tom.

"Not until you're at least 6 moons."

"But I'm almost 6!"

"I know, but as both your mother and leader, you_ must_ be 6 moons."

Nightwind his pelt softly against his son's and padded out to organise the patrols. Cedarpaw jumped up and licked her ragged fur and dashed outside to see her mentor.

"Okay, 6, and only 6."

"Yes, you may go outside the camp with either me, Nightwind, Blackpaw and his mentor, Snowflight or you mustn't go outside the camp at all."

"Yes, Moonstar."

The tiny kit dashed outside the den and headed for the Nursery to check on his younger den-mates.

* * *

"Hurry up, Cedarpaw, it's starting to rain!"

Cedarpaw's mentor, Dawnpoppy, complained as a sprinkle of rain hung in the air.

"Drizzle, it's drizzling, Dawnpoppy."

Her brother, Runningclaw, corrected.

"Shut up, or I'll make sure that you won't live to see your kits!" Dawnpoppy grinned and flicked her tail over one of the black tom's ears. Her brother pretended to be hurt and looked away, but she knew that he was only playing.

The ragged brown she-cat was panting by the time she reached her mentor, the camp wasn't that big but it was crowded with everyone up.

Cloudfur, Robintalon &amp; Foxshade were discussing herbs and sicknesses with leaf-bare on its way. Bluefeather was happily grooming herself, with Rainstorm taking a cat-nap beside her as Rainflower and Stoneleap were playing around with Spottedfire's three kits. Ravenlight and Frostnose were gossiping about their future kits, while the warriors went out on different patrols. Moonstar, Snowflight and Shadowkit were sharing tongues at Moonstar's den. Cedarpaw smiled, if only life could always be like this, then maybe she wouldn't have to worry.

"Cedarpaw, last time, come now! Or I'll demand Moonstar to forget about your warrior ceremony!"

Jeez, she better get going!

* * *

Pinepaw watched her friend leave, behind her, she could hear Skypaw and Hawkpaw playing. Blackpaw had decided to take Shadowkit and Foxshade out again today, Moonstar said it was alright but Pinepaw was worried. She always worried, they never knew what they were gonna come across one day…

Badgers,

Snakes,

Eagles,

Twolegs,

Rogues,

Dogs,

A Rival Clan Fight,

Or worse,

The same cats that killed her parents!

"Pinepaw, you okay?"

The small red she-cat turned slowly to face Skypaw and Hawkpaw looking at her nervously. "Yes."

She realized that her claws were unsheathed and she was three times her size, they could see a burning fire in her usual calm green eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks."

She sighed, closing her eyes and tried to calm down, maybe she shouldn't think about that.

Foxnose and Duskstorm came up to them, where was Oakshade?

"Skypaw, Oakshade's on a patrol, you take the day off."

Pinepaw's brother nodded his head to the young surprised she-cat, Skypaw had been working like crazy for days! It was time that she took a break…

"The rest of you come with us, we're going to train."

Hawkpaw groaned, her mentor smiled as the four of them left the camp.

Well now how was Skypaw going to help pass time?

* * *

The light grey she-cat looked over to the Nursery in wonder, all the cats had gone and the kits would've woken up by now…

"Oh, Burntkit! Guess what I can do!"

As soon as he was called, a small dark ginger tabby tom popped his head out and looked around the camp. Finally his dark yellow eyes spotted her, and he dashed towards her with a warm friendly smile on his face. "Yeah?"

He was soon followed by a smaller white and pale creamy gold she-kit with sparkling gold-amber eyes. "Show us, Skypaw!"

"Okay, you ready?"

Skypaw crouched down as the two litter-mates nodded their tiny heads furiously, she wriggled her haunches and straightened her tail. She focused all her attention on a fallen leaf just tail-lengths away. Crouching down lower so that her belly scraped the ground, Skypaw winked at the two kits and thrust upwards. She soared through the air, keeping her back straight and her body flat, she gave a playful yowl and pounced on the leaf. As it tried to flutter away, she hooked her claws in the crackly surface. Skypaw trotted back to the two kits with the brown leaf in her jaws.

"That was awesome!" Burntkit smiled,

"Teach us, please?" Creamkit begged.

Skypaw practiced all day teaching the kits how to hunt and fight.

Moonstar watched them until they were finished and padded up to Skypaw after the kits had gone back inside for Sharing Tongues.

"You know, I might have assemble some warriors to expand the Apprentices' den. And those kits might be your future apprentices, Skypaw."

The young she-cat whirled around to face her leader excitedly. "Really? Aww, I'd love to, Moonstar!"

"Then, you are welcome, and have I told you about straining yourself?"

The young cat stared at her paws in guilt, all she wanted to do was help her clan.

"I know, but just be careful."

Skypaw's eyes lit up as she smiled at her leader, every other warrior would've done what she had for her clan, right?

"Yes, Moonstar, I'll go rest now."

Nodding her head to her leader respectfully, Skypaw padded off towards the Apprentices' Den for a quick cat-nap.

She padded the soft moss so it was comfy, she yawned and curled up in the nest.

* * *

"Skypaw? Skypaw!"

I'm up, I'm up, jeez!

Skypaw opened her groggy eyes but she didn't feel awake. All around her was darkness, not a single speck of light anywhere to be found. Suddenly, a tortoiseshell and silver dappled she-cat with piercing ice-yellow eyes smiled down at her. Who was that?

"Hello, Skypaw."

"Who are you?"

The she-cat brushed her tail along Skypaw's flanks in comfort, why was she smiling at her like that?

"I am Redstorm."

Why did name give Skypaw the chills?

"Do not worry, Skypaw, I will protect you."

"From what?"

And why?

"You'll see, don't you remember me? I'm your guardian angel."

She had a guardian angel? That was awesome!

Skypaw giggled nervously and smiled at the older she-cat. Redstorm was pretty, amazing, and she even had kits of her own!

"How did you die?"

Redstorm wrapped her long straight tail around her paws and flicked her ears towards the apprentice.

"A cat killed me."

Skypaw gasped, who would do that to such a sweet cat?

"Why?"

"Because he wanted me as his mate, I said no, I broke his heart. He said that I shredded it to pieces, so many that it was impossible to pick up the pieces. Finally, one night, I gave birth to three kits: Greenkit, Calicokit &amp; Webkit."

Skypaw never had heard of those kits before.

"After everyone had left the Nursery, the cat came back to confront me."

Skypaw held her breath, no such cat would kill innocent kits, would they?

"Unfortunately, I was too weak to defend myself and the kits. He said that they shouldn't have been born."

Skypaw could see tears forming in the older queen's yellow eyes, pity struck her like death.

"I said leave them alone but he wouldn't listen, he killed both Greenkit and Calicokit. He turned for Webkit but I shielded him away. He said move but I didn't, and… He killed both me and the kits that night."

Redstorm looked away, she knew that she was about to cry, but not in front of Skypaw. Which, was now wide-eyed at the once pretty queen. Who would do that?

"I'm sorry."

Skypaw nodded her head respectfully at the dead she-cat, Redstorm looked tearfully back at her, confused.

"No need; that is why I'm your guardian angel. To stop that from happening, I don't want you to lose your kits like I did."

Before Skypaw could say anything, there was a bright flash and everything had returned back to normal, hunting mice while asleep.

* * *

"Wow, Redstorm, I didn't know that you had it in yourself to start breaking down like that…"

Beside the now evil smirking dappled she-cat, was a white and grey tabby tom with pale yellow eyes.

"Of course I didn't, it was all Mangofur, you idiot!"

"Shiesh, harsh words from a mother."

Torn Web smiled at where Skypaw had once been, now all they had to do was wait.

Beside both adult cats, was a smaller dark brown and black tabby tom with worried pale blue eyes. Why was here for this? Why did Starclan hate him so much?!

* * *

**_Sorry about the time skip, just PM me to if you want me to tell you..._**

**_Anyway, thank-you for reading, the next one will be about the Shineclan apprentices!  
Redstorm, Tornkit, Torn Web, are Dark Forest cats. No, they're not related! Redstorm is a sly lying b***h so don't take her word her for it! _**

**_Thanks to all the people who submitted OCs, yes I'm still accepting some! They will appear soon, and I might do a sequel to this story. Might...! _**

**_Tell me what you think, thank you and see you guys soon. _**

**_XD_**

**_Star_**


	5. Rushing Streams

_**Sorry this took long, I was sick...:(**_

* * *

_**Shineclan**_

* * *

'_Starclan, help us!'_

_She screeched, her fur felt like it was ripped a part, she was falling through death. And worst of all, she hadn't lived to see her and Morningstar's kits._

_When she hit the ground, the pained didn't even greet her, was she already dead?_

* * *

Rushstar gasped as her eyes suddenly flew open, but she saw nothing, and she knew that she was alone in her den. Or was she?

She sensed the presence of another cat in the den, she slowly crouched down, flicked her tail and hissed.

The cat stopped dead, wherever it was, Rushstar didn't know. "Crabpaw, s'up little buddy?"

Her favourite, first, and only apprentice, Crabpaw, stalked up to her with a big smile on his face.

"Nothing, I just thought that you'd like to know that it's dawn and Morningfrost has arranged all the patrols."

Rushstar smirked, even though she was leader, she acted like she was really 10 moons old…

"Then why aren't _you_ out on a patrol?"

A bit taken a back from the bitterness, Crabpaw stuttered and shuffled his paws nervously. He was almost 14 moons old, he would be a warrior soon!

"Because… Morningfrost said go check with Rushstar…"

Rushstar jumped up and flicked her tail on the young cat's shoulder playfully. "Hmm, I should make you a warrior soon…"

Crabpaw smiled at his mentor, maybe the youngest of the clan leaders, but Rushstar got the job done.

"But first, I need you to go join a hunting patrol."

Crabpaw understood that she wanted to be along as he nodded his head and dashed away to find Morningfrost.

Rushstar stared at the entrance to where Crabpaw had once been, deep in thought, she wondered what had happened to the other leaders since that frightful moon long ago.

* * *

"Pantherpaw, Mistypaw! Elders' den and Nursery, now please!"

The pale yellow and white she-cat yowled at the two eldest apprentices. "Yes, Morningfrost!"

The two smoky black felines jumped up and took off towards the Elders' den. The deputy sighed, this job was difficult yes, but she was used to it.

"Scarletfire! Softpaw's already down at the training area waiting with Rapidpaw and Twisttail."

The black and ginger she-cat stared at the deputy with confused fire-blue eyes. Suddenly she "woke up" and ran out of the camp towards the training area to find her apprentice and her brother.

Nettlepaw and Crabpaw came up to Morningfrost after everyone had left. "Rushstar said to go on a hunting patrol."

The deputy nodded her head in thought, herself, Nettlepaw, Crabpaw, and… Silversun!

"Silversun! Are you busy?"

The silver tabby she-cat padded over with a warm smile on her face, her apprentice, Dovepaw beside her. "No, I was looking for you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can you join us on a hunting patrol?"

Dovepaw's furry grey-blue ears pricked up as he smiled. "Yes, please?"

Silversun smiled at her he was excited to go on a patrol with his friends. "Of course, and whoever catches the biggest piece of prey, wins!"

The three apprentices pricked up and pelted out of the Shineclan camp to find the biggest piece of fresh kill.

* * *

Rushstar smiled from where she cat on top of a ledge overlooking the camp, Streampaw was beside her. Timberclaw was sick so the silky silver tabby she-cat was spending the day with her leader.

"Streampaw, how have you been?"

Rushstar asked as she saw two black feline-shapes pelt from the Nursery to the Medicine cat den.

"Hmm, well, you?"

Rushstar spotted an unfamiliar feline-shape that just entered the camp. "Good."

She got up and padded down the ledges towards the unsure-looking cat. "Can I help you?"

The cat was Copperstripe from Forestclan, Silverstar's brother! As Streampaw bounded up beside Rushstar, another tom raced into the camp frantically. It was Shadowstorm, Copperstripe's best friend! "Help! Please!"

Rushstar straightened up in front of the two rival-clan toms. "What seems to be the problem?"

Panting hard, Shadowstorm turned to her and bowed his head respectfully. "Rushstar, both our medicine cat and queen have gone missing, we need your help."

Rushstar was taken aback, why would a medicine cat and an expecting queen leave their clan?

"Please, Silverstar is asking all the clans, but we need your speed and strategy to find Reedblossom and Sootpelt!"

Copperstripe begged, Shadowstorm frantically looked around the camp for any familiar friends he knew but all he saw were; Elders, Kits, 3 Apprentices, Queens, Medicine cats &amp; Rushstar.

The leader took a moment to think and finally threw her head back and yowled as loud as she could, suddenly, another yowl answered back.

"Thundersky…"

Streampaw whispered as she could hear other yowls of Shineclan cats answering Rushstar's one yowl. The grey-blue she-cat yowled once again, and looked at the camp.

"I have assembled my warriors. Cats of Shineclan, we must find Reedblossom and Sootpelt! No matter the cost, we shall and will help Forestclan!"

The remaining cats around her yowled in agreement. Streampaw was lucky to grow up in a clan that was loyal and brave.

"Thank-you, Forestclan is in your debt."

Shadowstorm whispered,

"As we are in yours."

Rushstar nodded back.

"Lead the way."

The two toms straightened up, and at the next heart-beat quickly dashed out into the forest towards Forestclan's Territory, behind them, a streaming river of Shineclan cats.

Streampaw felt every hair on her pelt rise, they were going to Forestclan, they would find these cats! Streampaw ran beside Rushstar as Shineclan cats appeared out of the bushes every now and then like shining stars.

"Starclan, by my life, if you've killed these cats… I'll never forgive you!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_So, yeah, I'm sorry that this took a while I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of days but i'll be okay... I think_**

**_Anyway, Forestclan is the next chapter, don't worry they find Reedblossom and Sootpelt. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I'm still accepting OCs and I'll love to know what you think of the story! _**

**_Star Out- _**


	6. Nightkit

_**Forestclan**_

* * *

'_Ugh, she's got scarred flanks and half a broken back leg.'_

_He was worried for her, how would they get their nine lives now?_

_Rushstar was mortally injured and hadn't woken up. Flamestar was only half awake and had a nicked ear, scarred muzzle, a twisted paw and a snapped tail tip. _

_Snowstar had few missing claws, scorched eyes, a sprained paw but she was the least hurt. Clawstar had two twisted paws, a scarred muzzle and scratches along his flank, although he would never admit that he was in pain. Moonstar had ripped claws, a ragged pelt, snapped ears and a sprained paw. Silverstar had his front left paw dislocated, a scarred forehead and few claws missing. Tragic, broken and lost-_

_How would they all get home?_

* * *

Silverstar was busy staring at the wall of his cave in thought when he suddenly jumped scared out of his thoughts. What was that? Something must've shrieked because it wasn't anymore.

He dashed outside his den to look around the camp. His den was a hollowed out tree, the Elders' den was lodged in between the roots of a young Rowan tree, the Queens' den was underneath a hollowed out tree so they had an escape route, the Medicine cat den was a thorn bush, the Warriors' &amp; Apprentices' dens were both hidden by brambles and were in a tree. Their ancestors had found an underground cave there and made it their home.

Silverstar was surprised to see everything was normal, Seedfoot had sent out his last patrol and was limping over towards his leader. "Seedfoot? Why are you limping?"

The small brown flecked tom looked sheepishly at his old friend;

"Because Sparrowpaw got stuck in the Medicine cat den..!"

The young white and brown she-cat jumped up in her defence:

"No I didn't, you did, mousebrain!"

Seedfoot smirked at his leader, yes Seedfoot had a habit of getting caught in brambles but even he was a great leader.

Suddenly a yowl came from outside the camp and a red dappled tom with scarred flanks and green eyes bust into the Forestclan camp. It was Redfeather from Duneclan! He was soon followed by Icefern of Riseclan and then Mistyheart of Soilclan. What?

Silverstar ran over to the 3 cats and looked shocked at them. "Can I help you?"

Icefern stepped forward. "Actually, we're helping you…"

Seedfoot gave them a lop-sided look.

"We've heard that Sootpelt &amp; Reedblossom are missing." Redfeather stated.

"We've had your cats come to us, mostly queens and apprentices, in need for asking help." Mistyheart, being a permeant queen, nodded her head respectfully but kept pacing to show that she was worried for the two she-cats. "If a queen is kitting, they should be under cover, not out in the open."

Suddenly, Hailkit of Duneclan bounded up to them. "What's a kit doing all the way out here?!"

Hollowfang, Forestclan's medicine cat, screeched in horror at Hailkit. The broad grey tom nodded his head in respect.

"It's Hailpaw now, I've come to help."

"He's my apprentice." Redfeather stepped in front of the young protectively.

Silverstar nodded his head and understood the situation. "Leafheart!" He called out to his mate as she came running over. "Is Reedblossom with you?"

"No, her and Sootpelt left a while ago…"

Silverstar looked down at the slight purr of his daughter, Jaykit, he purred back smiling. "What's going to happen to Reedblossom, daddy?"

Even in front of the clan-cats he didn't care, he loved his kits and mate to death and would do anything for them.

"We'll find out soon, go play with Poppykit and Spottedkit."

Jaykit stopped purring and dashed off to find her den-mates. "Okay."

Seedfoot was giving him that look again, the one that said; "You're embarrassing me again!"

Silverstar smirked and gave him the look that said; "I told you so." For no reason.

Mistyheart had been staring at the kits, probably wondering about the time she had her first litter.

"Alright, let's go find these cats!"

Before Silverstar even took a step, a running stream of cats landed in his now crowded camp; "What the?"

Seedfoot couldn't even tell how many cats there were!

"Silverstar! Over here!"

Rushstar!

"Are these your cats?"

He asked when the young Shineclan leader stepped into view. "Mostly."

"We're here too!"

Snowstar and Swiftheart bounded up to them. "But… What?"

All the clans were here! "Oh my great Starclan, how are we gonna find Reedblossom and Sootpelt now?" Brightfire screeched, beside her was Jaykit, Shadekit, Quailpaw and Nestflight.

Slverstar took a deep breath and yowled so he could be heard over the constant talking of Soilclan and Riseclan cats.

"Alright!"

Everyone froze, they stared at Silverstar in thought and worry.

"I know you want to help find these two, but it's a bit crowded in here. We'll have to take this out in the forest. Now, I'll ask each clan to go one at a time. Leave all apprentices, kits, queens, elders &amp; medicine cats here."

Suddenly, Rushpaw and Blackpaw jumped forward. "But we want to help!"

Silverstar nodded,

"Take your best hunting warriors, we'll need speed, skill and brains."

Seedfoot grinned, man was Silverstar the best!

The first clan to exit was Riseclan, Moonstar counted her warriors and left last. Next was Duneclan, then Shineclan, after Jewelclan, next was Soilclan, and Forestclan left last. "Bye dada, be back soon!"

Stormkit yowled next to Darkpaw and Mousepaw.

Moonstar grouped the other clans leaders together in a tight circle to make a plan.

"Alright, we'll send each patrol off with one cat from a different clan. So that will be; 1 patrol of the clans, 2, 3, 4…"

"A lot of patrols?"

Rushstar smiled at Snowstar as the snow-white she-cat thought of the clans.

"Alright, listen up!"

Clawstar yowled,

"We've got about 12-16 patrols."

"Morningfrost, Seedfoot, Nightwind, Riftstorm, Swiftheart &amp; Amberstone, you'll make up one patrol."

The clan deputies yowled and shot off into the forest.

"Rushpaw &amp; Blackpaw, you go with Mistyheart."

The 3 yowled out and took off.

"Stormswift, Tunnelfoot, Lichenfur, you go with; Waterclaw, Applewind &amp; Lakefoot." The 6 yowled out and took off.

"Sandfall, Birchflight &amp; Pricklenose, we will find these cats!"

The 3 yowled their agreement and turned to go when-

"STOP!"

It was Whiteface, Fennelthorn, Spottedbreeze, Whiskerfur &amp; Duskclaw's patrol.

"I've got a whiff!"

Honeyfall, Splashmask &amp; Crystalcloud jumped down to their clan-mates. "Yes, it's Sootpelt's scent!"

Silverstar couldn't be happier,

"Moonstar, Snowstar &amp; Flamestar, you keep ordering patrols over near the Twoleg border. Rushstar &amp; Clawstar, you two come with me."

The 3 leaders took off after the scent as they could hear their clans behind them cheering in hopes of finding these two she-cats.

* * *

"Agh, Sootpelt, it hurts!"

Reedblossom felt another wave of pain hit her, they were just out on a lovely walk to find herbs when Reedblossom had collapsed. She was giving birth, no-one was around to help her except Sootpelt, surely the clans would've gotten worried.

"I know, just keep breathing steady, okay?"

How could she? It was painful!

Reedblossom screeched as a tiny brown and gold dappled she-kit popped out into the world. Sootpelt gasped in amazement, the kit was beautiful! And yes, this was probably her first time kitting as a medicine cat. _**{N/A: I don't know what it's called and if someone can tell me I'd love to know!} **_

Reedblossom half-wailed half-yowled as another creamy grey and gold flecked tom made its way into the world. "Hello, little one."

"Sootpelt!"

"Sorry…"

Reedblossom didn't shriek when the third cat came out, was that normal? Checking her, Sootpelt looked at the kit and tried to hold back a wail of despair. The kit was dead!

"Sootpelt?"

The grey and black-brown dappled she-cat pushed the other two towards their mother, but kept the other one close to her. "You only had two…"

"No, I had three, where's the third!?"

Sootpelt gave up and put the dead kit down beside its brother and sister. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Reedblossom."

Suddenly the shivering brown and gold tabby she-kit wailed and sought out milk and warmth toward her mother. "She's alive!"

"Who is? What's alive?"

The two she-cats turned around to see Flamestar smiling warmly at them. Sootpelt bristled to twice her size while Reedblossom growled protectively.

"Relax, we're here to help!"

Snowstar bounced up behind him and awed at the new kits. "They're so cute!"

Rushstar screeched, she hadn't had kits yet but she and her best friend planned on having their kits when Morningfrost was Morningstar.

Silverstar carried the dappled she-kit to the Nursery, behind him, he could hear Reedblossom limping beside Flamestar. Sootpelt was carrying the half-dead she-kit and Snowstar was carrying the tom.

When they returned the clans had gone home and Forestclan had a clan meeting. It was almost midnight when Roottail visited he family with Silverstar, Sootpelt had not left Reedblossom's side at all since they had gotten back.

"Did you give them names?"

Reedblossom lifted her head warily but remained calm.

She brushed her tail gently over the golden dappled brown she-kit. "This is Otterkit." Otterkit stared up at her leader with big brown eyes.

Next was the grey tom with gold flecks, he was staring around the Nursery, he had big warm green eyes. "Beetlekit."

Last but not least was the gold and brown tabby she-kit as she flicked her ears. One of them was grey, and she had brown-blue eyes. "And Lynxkit."

"Reedblossom! We found this kit on the border!"

Firestorm ran over to her with Sandpaw and Owlpaw trailing behind. In the fiery orange tom's mouth was a pitch black tom with barbered claws and dull amber eyes.

"By Starclan, he's beautiful!"

"You're the only one that can take him in because you're the only one with enough milk." Her den-mate, Leafheart, brushed her pelt along hers in comfort.

"Nightkit, you shall be one of mine."

* * *

_**Here it is, the second chapter, up faster than I thought! Anyway, review and tell me how it was, special thanks to everyone who's submitted an OC so far, I'm still accepting! Thanks, and TTYL. **_

_**Roottail &amp; Reedblossom's Kits;**_

_**Lynxkit; Golden brown tabby she-cat with one grey ear and sharp-dark blue eyes.**_

_**Otterkit; Gold dappled brown she-cat with big brown eyes.**_

_**Beetlekit; Grey tom with gold flecks and deep dark green eyes.**_

_**Nightkit; Pitch black tom with amber eyes and barbered claws. Adoptive **_


	7. Hunting For You

_**Sorry this took a while, I've been busy with NCSYN.**_

* * *

_**Soilclan**_

'_How will we get out of here now?'_

'_I'm scared.'_

'_Don't be, fear is a dangerous game.'_

'_You think this is a game?!'_

'_Starclan, how will we get home?'_

'_Don't ask them for help, they're the ones who destroyed us in the first place!'_

_He kept silent through it all, he just wanted to go home, see Grassclaw again. His son, Pythonkit, what would he do without his father?_

* * *

"_Flamestar! Grassclaw is kitting!"_

_What?_

_He jumped up surprised, Grassclaw was nowhere near kitting!_

"_Flamestar!"_

_His mate screeched, then, he smelt it. Twolegs, they were in the camp, and they had big hard black sticks. His deputy and friend, Amberstone ran up to fight the first Twoleg but suddenly he fell to the ground. He's action was followed by an ear-splitting bang, the pain was piercing, but he had to get to Grassclaw!_

"_Flamestar! Watch out!"_

_His son, Pythonpaw, looked much older. Where was Goldenfoot? His son jumped in front of him to block an incoming blow. "Pythonhiss!"_

_He found himself screeching, he ran to Grassclaw. 2 kits were sprawled out on the ground, one black, the other silver. The tiny kits were barely alive._

_As for Grassclaw, the Twoleg faced her with a covered up mole-face. "Grassclaw!"_

_The Twoleg shoved his gun towards her and a loud crack, then she fell to the ground._

"_No!"_

_All around him were the dead bodies of Soilclan._

"_Dead bodies of LakeClan."_

* * *

"Nooooo! What?"

LakeClan? What was that? Were they the Twolegs that killed both his family and clan?

He was making sure that whoever they were; LakeClan would fall!

"Flamestar?"

The white spotted red tom looked at his mate, her black fur touching his, her piercing green eyes calming him. It was only a dream, but it could still happen.

"I'm fine, I need to talk to Amberstone."

Grassclaw nodded in understatement but huffed as she watched her mate leave. "What was that all about?"

* * *

"You don't do anything, Snailpaw!"

"No fox-dung, he lives up to the name!"

Rushpaw, Redpaw &amp; Snailpaw were practicing for their warriors' test when Snailpaw gloated that he was going to win anyways.

"Hey, like you live up to yours as well, you just rush into things!"

The ginger toms hissed at one another, true brothers; they played together, fought together, made decisions together, hunted together, ate together, groomed together, slept together, at the same time!

Redpaw had enough of these two, she went to hunt alone, Adderleap would understand. Beside her, Smokekit was giggling like crazy. He was allowed out of the camp only because he would be under strict supervision.

"So, what do you smell?"

Redpaw asked her tiny friend.

"Quail, mice &amp; vole, bit of pigeon too..."

The small smoky black tom stared at the ferns to his right and licked his whiskers, he crouched down and leaped silently through the air. He landed on the other side of the ferns and was greeted by a starling shriek. A heart-beat later, he came bouncing back with a plump quail just as big as him. Although small, Smokekit was a fast learner and the quickest hunter Redpaw had ever seen. "Nice catch!"

"Thanks, can you carry it?"

Redpaw took the quail and buried in the roots of an oak. Suddenly, Adderleap padded out of the bushes with a big smile on her face. "Well done, Smokekit! I bet Redpaw's jealous…"

The loyal she-cat gave the young apprentice a cheeky wink and crouched down to stare into Smokekit's liquid gold eyes.

He smiled at her and spun around to take a deep breath. When he got the scent of mice, he took off with Adderleap and Redpaw trailing after him.

* * *

"Alright, I can do this, no big deal…"

Kestrelpaw breathed deeply, he could feel the presence of Heatherkit, his old den-mate. The deceased white and pale brown tabby she-kit purred and looked up at him in amusement. "Yes, you can, and it is a big deal."

She flicked her skinny tail over his left ear, Heatherkit smiled, if only green-cough hadn't chosen her. But she had saved Crystalpaw from dying of green-cough when she was Crystalkit the newborn!

"Besides, this task reflects how well you do as a warrior so you might want to show-off and be awesome!"

Kestrelpaw smiled, he was going to be a warrior soon and Heatherkit would want him to. "I'm sorry, if only-"

"Don't, I know, forget it. Please just pass this test and you'll never have to worry again." Heatherkit interrupted.

"About hunting or life?"

Kestrelpaw purred as the small starry feline next to him bristled so that her emotions couldn't be seen.

Kestrelpaw flicked his ears back, drew in a sharp breath, and pounced.

* * *

The tom hissed.

It was raining hard and the ground was too muddy even for a Jewelclan cat to take a stroll in. "Where's Rip &amp; Claw?"

A grey she-cat with a white forehead and sparkling-blue eyes growled at a black tom, which happened to be the brother of her mate. "I told you, I have no clue! If I had known where they were, I wouldn't have asked!"

The grey she-cat hissed and lunged for the tom, she slashed her claws across his face and flanks. They were both panting heavily, as the rain pounded harder, like stones were being thrown at the two cats. They shook it off as if it was nothing, these two had been through a lot, but a mother and its kit is one thing a cat cannot break.

"Fang, I need to know the truth, where are my kits?"

The black and crimson tom nodded his head in respect. "I told you, I have no clue. They took off with Rip."

"Who did?"

"These cats who live in trees…"

"The clan cats? Why would they want Rip?"

"Dunno, but Claw, I don't know what they did with her. One moment Rip was in front of me, the next a group of these 'clan' cats started attacking. They said give our cats back."

The grey she-cat stepped forward protectively. "Star, I'm sorry but I think they killed Claw and took Rip."

The she-cat held her breath, her little Claw! They would raise Rip to become one of them! "No."

"What about Ash &amp; Willow?"

Star looked at him, sure she had two kits, but she needed all four of her kits!

"Rip and Claw must be found, no matter the cost!"

* * *

**_Okay, sorry this took a while, I have been working on a new story but it's here now! Incase you didn't know;_**

**_Heatherkit is dead, she died a couple of moons ago._**

**_Smokekit is almost 6 moons old._**

**_And at the end, that was just a bunch of rogues saying where are Star's kits?_**

**_And what does Flamestar say to his best friend? Will he spill the truth or keep it in?_**

**_Claw is Nightkit's brother and Star is Nightkit's original mother, so there you have it, I will bring Claw into it soon but there is a certain she-kit that goes missing so I what to do that as well... _**

**_Bye c:_**

**_P.S. _**

**_Below is some rogues and others, you can enter OCs in for them too! _**

* * *

_**Rogues:**_

_Sunny; Gentle gold and white tom with calm blue eyes, long-hooked claws, and a black striped tail.:Formerly Sunlight and accidentally killed Fleckfoot, gave up his kit and ran away in shame:. _

_Venus; Dark gold tabby she-cat with black stripes and dark blue eyes with one white paw.:Sunlight's former kit, became a rogue when she ran away after her clan abused her:. _

_Star; Grey she-cat with a white forehead and blue eyes.:Mate of Night, mother of Ash, Willow, Claw &amp; Rip:._

_Night; Black tom with hard yellow eyes.:Mate of Star, doesn't like Flamestar:. _

_Ash; Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes.:Son of Star &amp; Night, brother of Willow:._

_Willow; Grey and black she-cat with green eyes.:Daughter of Star &amp; Night, sister of Ash:._

_Fang; Black tom with multiple scars.:Not a very nice cat...:._

_Frappe; Beautiful blue tabby she-cat with ice-green eyes.:Travels with Gunner:. _

_Sugarcane; White she-cat with yellow-green eyes.:Mother of Tangerine:. _

_Tangled; White tabby tom with light brown eyes.:Formally known as Tangledweb of Riseclan, brother of Torn Web:. _

_Flight; Pure white tom with long-silky fur and blue eyes, has one grey stripe that goes from his front right paw up to his right ear in a very straight line. _

* * *

_**Loners:**_

_Jada; Black and white she-cat with crystal-green eyes and half a white face with scars on her paws.:Abandoned by her housefolk:._

_Kimber; Black, ginger and white young she-cat, fiery amber eyes and golden paws.:Got separated by family at birth but was taken in by Andrea, although she usually rolls with Jay or Honey:. _

_Jay; Old dark grey tom with hazy green eyes.:Took Jada and Kimber under his wing:. _

_Harp; Dark silver she-cat with grey eyes and white lines across her back.:Friends with Jay and Kimber:._

_Bracken; Brown and ginger tom with green eyes.:Mate of Poppy:. _

_Poppy; Beautiful grey and white tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery-amber flecks in her pelt and nice electric blue eyes.:Mother of Comet, Coal &amp; Feather:. _

_Feather; Grey, black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. _

_Comet; Orange and light blue she-cat with green eyes. _

_Coal; Dark grey tom with black stripes and electric blue eyes with a nick in his left ear. _

_Shard; Black tom with white spots and mint-deep green eyes.:Brother of Sapphire, Shimmer, Smoulder &amp; Spike:. _

_Sapphire; White she-cat with black spots and sapphire blue eyes._

_Shimmer; Small brown and white she cat with green eyes and a bobtail with a nicked ear._

_Spike; Small tabby tom with fiery green eyes and flame coloured paws._

_Smoulder; Big grey tom with black paws and red eyes with a grey underbelly._

_Lightbeam; Light yellow she-cat with cold amber eyes.:Mother of Lightning, Sun, Sad &amp; Sight:. _

_Lightning; Very light grey tom with blazing amber eyes. _

_Sun; Bright ginger she-kit with cold blue eyes. _

_Sight; Small grey-blue tom with blazing blue eyes._

_Sad; Small black she-kit with white paws and nose with cold amber eyes. _

* * *

_**Kittypets:**_

_Andrea; Fluffy-mottled tabby she-cat with deep amber eyes.:Mother of Mossheart:._

_Miles; Light brown tabby tom with black stripes and dark green eyes.:Friendly young tom who is very good friends with the clans:._

_Callie; Small, chubby calico she-cat with blue eyes and a very odd pattern of white, orange, black, and brown._

_Peppermint; White she-cat with ginger patches and mint-green eyes.:Best friends with Bubble:._

_Bubble; Creamy-off white she-cat with a pale brown underbelly and sweet-yellow eyes.:Best friends with Peppermint:._

_Honey; Pretty honey-coloured she-cat with a white mask and shiny-emerald eyes.:Often spends her time outside in the forest by her house:. _

_Rosy; Very dark red she-cat with black paws and golden-amber eyes.:Hates Forestclan:. _

_Swirl; Marble brown tom with yellow eyes.:Lives with Kiwi:. _

_Kiwi; Light grey and white she-cat with vibrant green eyes.:Sister of Harp:. _

_Skipper; Pale golden long-haired tom with warm dark brown eyes.:Lives with Watch:._

_Watch; Deep golden short-haired tom with bright black eyes.:Brother of Skipper:. _

_Mr. Tinkles; Chubby brown/black tabby tom with green eyes.:Loves catnip:. _

_Suki; Stuck up brown/grey tabby she-cat with bright vivid yellow eyes.:Hates her brother Tinkles:. _

_Foxy Lady; Russet and black tabby she-cat with white paws and tail with deep dark blue eyes.:Lives with crazy cat lady:._

_Sandwich; Sandy and chocolate brown tabby tom with bright clear vivid blue eyes.:Lives with Foxy Lady, Mr. Tinkles &amp; Suki:. _

* * *

_**Other:**_

_Marcel; Fluffy-creamy brown male dog with dark brown eyes, slobbering jaws and lives next to Andrea's place.:Keeps chasing Jada for no reason:._

_Twilight; lean, sly fox with violet eyes, a lot like Midnight.:Has an adoptive son, Ginny:._

_Ginny; Young fox-kit with blue eyes.:Would rather play with cats than eat them:._

_Gunner; Male German Shepard.:Friends with Frappe:. _

* * *

_**Daylight Finders;**_

_**Finder-**_

_Hartley; White tabby tom with light grey markings and dark green eyes with a grey collar.:Brother of Rosemary:. _

_**Herb Collector-**_

_Rosemary; Pure white she-cat with a long pelt. Forest green eyes and a holly branch with 2 leaves and 3 red berries on her right ear, also wears a light pink collar.:Sister of Hartley:. _

_**Seekers-**_

_Nouri; Short haired black tom with yellow-green eyes and a royal purple and gold collar. _

_Jalisa; Dark brown she-cat with tabby stripes and light blue eyes with a icy blue and white collar._

_Milo; Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and leaf-green eyes with a deep dark ocean-blue collar.:Sister of Miles:. _

_Megan; Dark blue, almost black, tabby she-cat with darker stripes, one amber-crimson eye and one green-tinged yellow eye, has a scarred shoulder, nose, chest, also has a torn ear and wears a yin-yang necklace. _

_**Catchers-** _

_ Gazelle; Tawny she-cat with white dappled back, white socks and tail tip with dark amber-brown eyes and a pink patterned collar._

_Irina; Grey and white she-cat with a Iris on her left ear and pale green eyes with a rainbow-striped collar._

_Kai; Gold and brown tabby tom with bright pale vivid yellow eyes and a very dark green collar. _

_**Clawers-**_

_Kenneth; Orange-red tom with darker tabby stripes with red-amber eyes and a black ragged collar. _

_Reece; Tortoiseshell tom with pale orange paws and tail tip with amber-orange eyes and a dark brown collar. _

_Bell; Tawny-coloured she-cat with darker flecks and deep dark blue eyes with a hot-pink crimson collar. _


	8. You Found Me!

_**AAAALLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**_

_**I NEED YOUR HELP!**_

_**Now that I've got your attention, hopefully...**_

_**Me and SwiftStar of ThunderClan wanted to do a vote on who should Rushstar's kits be? now we've got the mate :Treefall: but we need you to vote!**_

_**So pick 4 and only 4!:**_

* * *

_**Silverkit**_

_**Minnowkit**_

_**Rowankit/Berrykit**_

_**Flowerkit**_

_**Lionkit/Cheetahkit**_

_**Robinkit**_

_**Swallowkit**_

_**Squirrelkit**_

_** Leafkit**_

_**Brookkit **_

_**Spottedkit**_

_**Petalkit**_

_**Cloudkit**_

_**Dustykit **_

_**Fernkit**_

_**Ashkit**_

_**Crystalkit **_

_**Thank-you please vote, on with the story!**_

* * *

_**Duneclan**_

_He was panting heavily, something was chasing them, it was __hunting__ them! Picking the new leaders off one-by-one. 'Someone, help us, please!'_

_He was worried, yet he was the strongest one there, but something had spooked him. Off in the darkness he could hear Rushstar and Moonstar screeching in pain and pure horror, and worst of all, he couldn't help them. Because he was frozen in shock._

_An ear-splitting shriek from Silverstar made him turn tail and flee towards a silver speck of light. Swiftheart! He ran like his life depended on it, which, it was!_

_Suddenly a tall sleek figure lunged for him, slashing its teeth along his flank. He could already feel the poison running through his body, up to his heart, as it turned black. Before he collapsed; he heard Swiftheart pleading at him to get up, Silverstar begging Starclan for mercy, Moonstar crying for Rushstar to wake up, Snowstar staring at the large figure with wide scared eyes &amp; Flamestar screeching as he tried to get away from the claws of death._

_But what scared him the most, was the figure that had struck him. It was tall, sleek, and it had giant fangs the size of an oak tree. It hissed at him in anger._

"_I'm sorry, we didn't mean to, we just wanted to go home!"_

_He pleaded but the figure just kept hissing until it lunged at him and torte open his neck. _

"_Clawstar!"_

* * *

"Clawstar!"

He opened his clouded-blue eyes to stare into pale yellow ones. It was only a dream, but it seemed so real.

"Swiftheart?..."

His mate and beloved deputy relaxed at the sound of his gruff voice. But somehow, she didn't catch the worriedness tone.

"Is everything alright, you kept screaming and trying to run away…"

He shook it off, maybe a dream but also a prophecy. _'The Claws of Death have come for our Stars, their world is too Dark.'_

Clawstar sighed and padded out with Swiftheart to organise patrols.

* * *

"I wonder what crawled in his pelt and died…"

Scarkit thought out loud, but was quickly shushed by Rabbitkit, her only other litter-sister. "Maybe it's got something to do with his kits, you know how they went missing?"

Their runt-brother, Logkit, half-said half-asked himself.

"Look out below!"

All three little kits snapped their heads up just in time to see a dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown stripes and ice-pale green eyes, pounce on a white tom with brown patches and frosty green eyes, playing with a russet she-kit.

"Hey, Thornkit, get off him!"

Emberkit whined as Thornkit bowled over Owlkit.

"Alright, you asked for it!"

Brackenkit shrieked.

"Whitekit attack!"

A young but strong white tom dashed forward along-side a lighter white and brown tom.

Logkit and Rabbitkit sneaked back into the Nursery in hopes to be unseen. Scarkit gave a playful yowl and jumped on top of her brothers.

Rainkit watched from the Nursery with Seedheart as the kits started play-fighting, ever since Hailpaw had moved out, she had been alone. Seedheart's kits wouldn't come for a long time and Rainkit's mother, Frostpool, was out with Cloudleaf again. Dawnfur was watching the young kits fight for the first piece of imaginary prey.

"Aunty Seedheart, what will you name the kits?"

The beautiful golden queen looked at her in deep thought. "It'll depend on what they look like. How Frostpool named you Rainkit because of the way your pelt looks like a rainy day."

Rainkit understood that but she couldn't wait for her new den-mates!

As Seedheart curled up for a nap, Rainkit padded over to Jaybreeze and Dustywing. The two elders where grooming themselves while the other retired warriors were out for a walk.

"Hello Rainkit."

Jaybreeze greeted her warmly, of course she was the mother of Barkpelt; the two were all so nice.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Dustywing looked worriedly at her, the young kits didn't go right with a frown on their faces.

"I'm alone, can you play with me?"

"Of course."

"What game would you like to play?"

The two she-cats soften their expressions as the little grey spotted she-kit stared at the group deep in thought.

"Oh, here comes Rabbitkit and Logkit."

"I bet they want to play…"

"Play what, Jaybreeze?"

Logkit bounded up to the two elders happily followed by his bogger sister.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

Rainkit squeaked.

Rabbitkit waved her tail and bounded off into the bushes. Logkit tried desperately to climb a tree but ended up hiding with Swiftheart in Clawstar's den.

"Go on, we haven't looked yet."

Rainkit bounced around the camp and hid in the Apprentices' den.

'_They'll never find me in here!'_

Rainkit thought she was the best at this game, until:

"Hello, little mouse."

Rainkit froze, she knew that voice anywhere! Carefully turning around with a pleading smile on her face, she gave the light ginger tabby tom puppy dog eyes. Next to him was Creekpaw, she was saved! Rain-bond lives for another sunrise!

"Leave her alone, Splashpaw, I'm sure she was just leaving…"

Creekpaw quickly winked at her.

Rainkit sheepishly nodded her tiny grey head and pelted out of the den. Splashpaw stared after her with lightning blue eyes.

Rainkit ran straight into Dustywing, as the brown and white patched she-cat looked down to see what had struck her non-twisted paw. Rainkit smiled sweetly at her.

"You found me!"

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, sorry if it was short I've been working on 3 stories! But hopefully the next one won't take long! _**

**_Daylight Finders:_**

**_Skyclan's kittypet hunters during the day..._**

**_Read Skyclan's destiny or go to Wiki and type in Daylight Finders!_**

**_So thanks for reading, review and don't forget to vote!_**

**_*SwiftStar of ThunderClan*_**

**_^I don't think they heard you...^_**

**_AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!_**

**_^Better! :3^_**


	9. Snow Hiding Sorrel

_**Here it is, and the kits are!:**_

_**Rowankit- 5**_

_**Ashkit- 5**_

_**Spottedkit- 4**_

_**Robinkit- 4 **_

_**Brookkit- 3**_

_**Berrykit- 2**_

_**Swallowkit- 2 **_

_**Lionkit- 2**_

_**Squirrelkit- 2**_

_**Fernkit- 2 **_

_**Silverkit- 1**_

_**Minnowkit- 1**_

_**Cloudkit- 1**_

_**Crystalkit- 1**_

_**Leafkit- 1**_

_**If you can't guess Rushstar &amp; Treefall's kits are; Robinkit, Ashkit, Spottedkit, Rowankit.**_

_**Thanks for voting! Accepting OCs!**_

* * *

_**Talk Time! (TT): **_

_**Leafelora-**_

_**Thanks but I wanted you to see how all the clans are settled down and relaxed and then it'll just stick to Riseclan as the trouble starts brewing... Sorry if you can't understand, I just don't want to give anything away... **_

_**Trinity-**_

_**Yes, I'm sorry but I was a bit short of OCs...**_

_**xXLeafheartXx-**_

_**Thanks for all your support! hopefully this long doesn't take as long or short because it's got a cliff hanger...**_

_**Whoever Submitted Callie &amp; Flight-**_

_**Thanks, it's ok I'll need more anyway! Thanks, I'll love to use them seeing as a couple of outside cats are going to get the spot light!**_

* * *

_**Ok, on with the story! **_

_**Jewelclan**_

'_How will we get home now?'_

_Rushstar had woken up 2 days ago, and was still limping. Moonstar was close to breaking down and giving up. Flamestar was silent through it all. Clawstar tried to keep his emotions under control. Silverstar tried to keep everyone together and Snowstar just wished that this all wasn't real. That this was all a dream, she would wake up back in her mossy nest in her protective den back in Jewelclan camp…_

'_HELP!'_

_Rushstar screamed as something bit her, Flamestar yowled and ran for the nearest ledge, Silverstar lunged towards the dark hissing figure. Clawstar begged and begged at it, unable to hold in his feelings anymore. Moonstar ran over to Rushstar and tried to soothe her wounds. Snowstar stared, frozen in terror as the figure hissed and pounced onto Clawstar. Silverstar screeched as he too was taken down, Moonstar screamed as the figure lunged for her. Flamestar watched it all from above, then next was Snowstar. _

_She yowled as a bright light lit up the cave, the figure shrieked and retreated back into the darkness._

'_Whoa, I didn't know you could do that…'_

_Snowstar stared up at Flamestar in amazement._

'_Nor did I…'_

* * *

Snowstar stared off into space it was Sharing-tongues but she was alone in her cave, she could hear her kits Whiskerfur and Whitesnow outside talking worriedly about her.

She sighed as she got up and padded through the lichen towards the two snow-white cats sitting in the camp sharing a vole.

"Mind if I join?"

The two cats looked up.

"No, not at all."

Whitesnow shuffled her paws as Whiskerfur beckoned toward Snowstar with his tail.

"We were just coming to get you."

Although the fierce clan they were, everyone had their ups and downs at some point of their lives…

"What ya'll thinkin' bout?"

The three white cats suddenly jumped at the voice of Ferretclaw and Loudmoon with Sorrelpaw. The 3 toms curtly nodded their heads at Snowstar;

"Seems as Sandy's busy wit' Hazelp an' Wisperflighta isn't feelin' too good, we decided to take Sorrelp out, dat ok wit' u?"

_{N/A: I decided to give Loudmoon some slang because he's an old cat with an attitude for the new! Get what I'm saying? I meant to call the cats that… Forgive me, Cartoon Warrior!}_

Snowstar smiled warmly and nodded at the 3 toms. "Yes, you may but wait a heat-beat!"

Before they took off the toms stared back at their leader in confusion and patience.

"I also know now who's been giving 'Sorrelp' some of the slang…"

Loudmoon's pelted bristled with embarrassment, Ferretclaw shook his head in disgust, and little Sorrelpaw stood there frozen with confusion.

"Oh…"

"Let's go, you two."

Ferretclaw left the camp dragging behind him two dumbfounded cats.

* * *

Sorrelpaw took a deep breath, letting the scent of the forest linger around and inside him. From a far, he could hear the birds happily going about their daily lives or singing their beautiful songs. He was on a patrol near the Duneclan border. Sorrelpaw had never experienced such peace and quiet, even when he was a kit! Then something hit his senses, something that terrified him. As if his spooked self had set off an alarm around him, the birds suddenly stopped and the streams suddenly froze, the clouds held their breath as they watched what would happen next…

TBC

* * *

_**(TBC)-**_

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**There you are, I hope you liked it! And if you want to submit OCs I got a few future or in-progress stories that need your help so just PM me if you want to do that!**_

_**Anyway, like I said, this will be a cliff-hanger and it'll skip right over back to see Shadowpaw. So if you're confused PM me (spoilers!) or just wait and see! It should be happening soon...**_

_**So, review, read, tell me what you think and I should have the next one up!**_

_**Bye!**_


	10. Lynx's Storm

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...**_

_**I don't own Warriors!**_

_**I don't own your OCs!**_

_**I don't own you!**_

_**I own this story!**_

_**Good day! **_

* * *

_**Talk Time! (TT): **_

_**Chinghching20-**_

_**Thanks for Frostpool! I'll add her soon and make sure that she's counted! **_

_**ItSaCaTwOrLd-**_

_**K, cool. Thanks! **_

_**Cartoon Warrior-**_

_**Cool, I'm glad you dig it because it's probably gonna be a major thing between him and Sorrelpaw...**_

_**On with the show!**_

_**Loudmoon:**_

_**Don' ya men' of' wit' da sho? **_

_**Shut up, you're supposed to be dead!**_

_**Loudmoon:**_

_**You're not good at keeping spoilers, are you?**_

_**:O**_

_**;\ **_

* * *

_**Nightsky **_

_I knew my kits would be here less than tomorrow, I had no choice now, there was no turning my back on them. Even if Hollowfang and Roottail ignore the fact, I will always love them. Sootpelt said she would help me, and Leafheart made no attempt to lash out. Crystalwing said they were beautiful, Meadowsong and Swiftstrike adored their ways. Briarbreeze even taught them how to hunt!_

_Oh my precious kits, be safe, and may StarClan guide you onto the right path... _

* * *

"Greystorm! Come back here, now!"

The silver and grey tabby she-cat looked back at her mate and Leafheart, they were supposed to be walking around the camp with Reedblossom's new kits but the tabby queen had ventured outside with Lynxkit. Thee runt of the litter stuck every close to her, Greystorm was used to this seeing as Rockkit did the same...

"We're fine, Duskclaw! Lynxkit and I are enjoying this!"

A high-pitched giggle sounded below her as the little golden brown tabby she-kit reached for a moth. Greystorm purred with amusement, 5 kits for 5 queens, that gave Reedblossom some rest.

Duskclaw snorted in disagreement but brushed against her as he headed out for a patrol.

Crystalwing was minding over Nightkit.

Meadowsong with intrigued by Otterkit.

Fernsky pranced around with Skykit.

Leafheart watched over Beetlekit.

And Greystorm had Lynxkit all to herself.

Since the queens were busy, their kits were also busy. Pestering the elders, Silverstar, Hollowfang and the apprentices. Greystorm was relieved to get a break from her 4 but she would never leave or give up on them! Aspenkit was lively but loyal. Poppykit was young and friendly. Wolfkit was strong but fair-minded. Rockkit was shy but patient. They reminded her of Duskclaw alright!

"For the last time, Shadekit, I don't know!"

"Know, what?!"

"I have to know, Mousepaw!"

"Stormkit, Shadekit, Jaykit, leave poor Mousepaw alone, will you?"

"Sorry mother!"

"Nightpaw! What's it like outside the camp?"

"Aw c'mon, Sorrelkit! I don't take in that much, okay?"

Greystorm smiled, like any other ForestClan day, she loved to hang around the camp and listen to gossip or run free in what the territory had to offer.

"Greystorm, help me!"

The silver tabby gasped in shock at the sight of Aspenkit and Ashkit tackling Wolfkit. Shadekit, Tailkit and Stormkit were running circles around Budkit making him dizzy. Jaykit, Poppykit, Gemkit and Pondkit were all jumping around Silverstar making it hard for the leader to talk to his mate. Spottedkit and Sorrelkit were talking crazy to Nightpaw and Mousepaw about being apprentices. And Willowkit just sat and stared at the camp like any odd-good kitten would do...

Of course ForestClan was the Clan with the most warriors but that even got out of hand sometimes!

Greystorm sighed and sent Lynxkit over to Willowkit while she dealt with the others. Lynxkit padded warily up to Willowkit who was staring at a beech tree. "Hello?" Her small cute voice cut into the other kit's thoughts.

"Oh, hi!"

Lynxkit stood up happily, Willowkit had spoken to her! Lynxkit's family never spoke to her, she only hung around Greystorm and Sootpelt...

"What you doing?"

Willowkit smiled at the squeaky voice, it reminded her of when Pondkit was only 2 days old instead of 5 moons old.

"Oh, you know... Just staring at a tree!"

Lynxkit looked at the tree and then back to Willowkit. "Why?"

Willowkit shrugged and looked across to see her brother dash underneath Silverstar before pouncing on top of Budkit. The older kit jumped and pinned Pondkit to the ground and hissed at him.

"Is it because I'm weird and you're staying away from me?"

Willowkit looked shocked at the younger she-kit. "I understand that..."

Lynxkit started to pad towards the Nursery when Willowkit wrapped her tail around her.

"No you don't. I don't think you're weird, I think you're funny and cute. Cats only think you're weird because you came back to life, Lynxkit. You're a gift from StarClan!"

Lynxkit looked up and smiled at Willowkit.

"I'll be apprenticed soon and then you'll have to take care of yourself. Sootpelt won't have to visit anymore and Greystorm will return to her warrior duties. Then it'll just be Reedblossom and Fernsky..."

Lynxkit's smile faded, she could cope with her litter-mates, yet alone Ashkit and Sorrelkit!

Willowkit saw this and pulled Lynxkit into a tight hug.

"Thanks..."

The gold tabby mumbled and padded into the dark warm nursery, leaving a dumb-founded Willowkit.

* * *

"Nightheart, Raventail, Mousecatch, Quailcry. Nightheart, Raventail, Mousecatch, Quailcry!"

ForestClan welcomed the 4 new warriors, Nightheart, Raventail, Mousecatch &amp; Quailcry. Lynxkit sighed as she watched them go prepare for the vigil. She wished that she was a warrior, especially like Nightheart. He was a good but cheeky warrior that always knew how to put a smile on her face. Their mentors; Duskclaw, Mosswhisker, Seedfoot &amp; Leafheart, said their good lucks and farewells as the four felines sped off. Briardawn brushed against Featherspot and whispered something, they both smiled. Lynxkit cocked an eye brow at them but she sure hoped that they weren't planning on having more kits!

* * *

Beetlekit and Otterkit snuggled against Reedblossom's belly, Nightkit curled up next to Skykit, but Lynxkit wrapped herself around Reedblossom's tail. Either that or the head, Lynxkit didn't mind as long as she got some sleep...

* * *

_**So what do you think? Thanks to those who entered in Mousecatch, Nightheart, Raventail &amp; Quailcry! Odd names but special ones! **_

_**Sorry I haven't updated this!...**_

_**Question of the Day: **_**{Everyone seems to be doing this... It's fun!}**

_Should Briardawn &amp; Featherspot have more kits? Yes/no? How many?_

_**Review and poor Lynxkit will give you a hug! **_

_**Willowkit:**_

_**I've already done it so please don't hug me to death!**_

_***Lynxkit pats Willowkit on the head and smiles.***_

_**XD**_

_**Star4 **_


	11. A Dead Stream?

_**Enjoy another chapter! **_

_**I don't own Warriors!**_

_**I don't own your OCs!**_

_**I don't own you!**_

_**I own this story!**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**Talk Time! (TT): **_

_**Lynxkit-**_

**Stop hugging people, you're going to kill them!**

**Lynxkit: But they reviewed and they're too kind! :)**

_**Cartoon Warrior-**_

**Yes, I thought of that after ForestClan had it's glory! **

**Loudmoon: Again, wit' da spoilrs! **

**Lynxkit: Who cares!? This story doesn't lead to a happy ending for me anyway!**

**Sorrelp: None of ya are!**

**Riftstorm, I agree with you, please help!...**

**_ItSaCaTwOrLd-_**

**Have good fun and see you when you get back!**

_**xXLeafheartXx-**_

**The original owner made it Mousecatch but I will change it to Mouseleap!**

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Review! **_

* * *

_"Shadepaw, Jaypaw, Stormpaw!"_

_I watched as the last of my den-mates left to their apprentice duties. I was alone was Sorrelkit and Ashkit, our mothers nowhere to be found. I smiled as I watched them leave to head out in the forest, one day, that would be me. A strong, fearsome warrior! But then I saw his eyes, there was no escaping the love they held, but I knew. I knew that he hated me, just like everyone else. Willowpaw had promised to play with me, but never showed. My litter-mates avoided me at all costs, my mother was too busy with Fernsky to realize what she had done. Sootpelt kept secrets from me, Hollowfang said that I should've never been born, all the while Roottail no he wasn't our father no more. He had fallen for another cat, Mouseleap! I despised her but I couldn't show my feelings anymore. They all thought that I was dead, all but one, Nightheart._

_ Silverstar had named him that for a reason, his heart was as mysterious as the night. As dark as a shadow, as locked up as a dove. But no matter what, he never seem to leave me, he left his sister though. Odd, did he like me? _

* * *

"Silverstar! Tigertail and Talonclaw, they-"

"Dead! They're dead, father!"

Jaypaw came running up to Silverstar, her breath shallow and her eyes wide. Beside Ashkit, Lynxkit jumped up, _Dead? _Tigertail came limping into the camp and collapsed beside a small stream, rasping her tongue in the cool water. Suddenly Splashmask, Robinflight and Willowfoot stumbled into the camp carrying a very still Talonclaw. The dark grey tabby tom was covered in mud and blood. What had happened out there? Fernsky and Reedblossom swept their kits up but Lynxkit stayed where she was.

"Talonclaw?"

Ravenwind and Sootpelt made for their kin. Lynxkit crept up on them and could just see the steady but shallow rise and fall of Talonclaw's belly. "He's alive!" Lynxkit thought out loud.

"Not for much longer Lynxkit..."

That was Stonefoot, Sootpelt and Talonclaw's brother, their father Ravenwind scooped her up. "Hey!" Lynxkit squealed as he plopped her down gently beside Nightheart. Lynxkit's pelt bristled with anger and embarrassment. "Hi..." The young warrior looked happy and amused to see her.

"Hello Lynxkit! How have you been?"

"Well."

Lynxkit sighed and closed her eyes, she felt a sweet scent all around her, opening her eyes she saw a red and silver dappled brown she-cat with storm-yellow eyes smiling sweetly at her. "Who are you?" Lynxkit bristled in confusion as she looked around, was this a sign from StarClan?

"My dear darling, name is Sweetstorm."

Lynxkit purred in amusement. "What kind of name is that of a warrior cat?"

Sweetstorm snarled and Lynxkit's purred was replaced with a low threatening growl.

"Ha ha, you think you're so tough? Well then, it's Slaughterstorm, sweet hearts!"

Lynxkit's eyes popped wide at the deadly name but she refused to show her fear in front of this imposter!

"Don't call me that, why are you here?"

Slaughterstorm, seeing the threat as gone, straightened up into a sitting state and started licking her paws. Sheathing the once long-hooked claws. "I am here because of you."

Lynxkit hesitated, why would anyone want her? "Yeah, so?"

"You're one of us, Deadstream."

"What? Hey, where are you going?!"

But Slaughterstorm had left in a swirling hurricane of madness, her awful laughing echoed throughout Lynxkit's head, what did she mean by Deadstream?

* * *

**Lynxkit P.O.V**

_"Lynxkit? Lynxkit! Wake up."_

_I groaned, my head hurt like Forest-fire, kit! I looked up just as my vision cleared, Hollowfang! I let out a warning growl to tell him back off, surprisingly, he did. But then Reedblossom appeared, I stop growling but grumbled as my mother licked me to death. I couldn't make out what she was saying because my head hurt, but it felt soothing to have her here. Another shadow loomed above me, Nightheart! _

_What happened?_

_He purred with amusement, across from me, was Talonclaw. He was still alive! He had his head up smiling at me, and his was resting on his plump belly. I guess that he had gotten better. _

_But the thought of Slaughterstorm came rushing back to me._

_Deadstream? _

...

* * *

_**Thank-you for reading, review! Also Lynxkit fainted, because she had a talk with the Dark Forest... **_

_**Question of the Day: **_

_Who do you think "Deadstream" might be? _

_**Star4 **_


	12. POV

**_This is just an update on the Allegiances for ForestClan, sorry I've been a while.!._**

* * *

**_Talk Time (TT):_**

**_I'm so sorry Shadowlily! XD_**

**_Cartoon Warrior-_**

**_You're correct! Deadstream is the future Lynxpaw! She appears in the sequel, if anyone's interested!_**

* * *

Lynxpaw's P.O.V

_It's been a while since my apprentice ceremony and a lot has happened these past couple of moons. Robinflight, Ravenwind, Willowfoot and many others have died. Shadestorm proposed to be named after his brother Stormpaw who got hit on the Thunderpath. Our mother died, Reedblossom was terribly ill, but I think she was poisoned. Hollowfang had died mysteriously one night, Talonclaw had died of an infection wound, Stonefoot had retired to the Elders' den. The rest, greencough or pneumonia..._

_But Slaughterstorm never left, she haunted my dreams until I demanded why and leave. She did, but was so replaced by a tom. He was kind, funny, patient, brave, he liked me. I felt more loved with him hanging around, but my young mentor Sandpetal said it was confusing to have a split personality. And Nightheart still hung around and looked out for me, I didn't mind though. My sisters and brothers still kept their distance but it didn't bother me either. Mouseleap was expecting my father's kits, yes Roottail was going to have another mate now that Reedblossom was dead, it was allowed. _

_But the night tom kept me from my nightmares and steered me toward the victory's light, I think his name was, Torn Web?_

* * *

**_ForestClan_**

Leader:

**Silverstar;** _Muscular silver tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes._

Deputy:

**Seedfoot; **_Small brown tom with a white paw and round blue eyes. _

Medicine cat:

**Sootpelt; **_Black and grey dappled she-cat with vivid amber eyes. _

Warriors:

**Briarbreeze;** _Long-legged dark brown she-cat __with turquoise eyes.  
_App. Beetlepaw

**Snowstorm;**_ Grey dappled white tabby she-cat with green eyes. _

**Swiftstrike;**_ Brown tom with a black nose and blue eyes. _

**Duskclaw;**_ Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.  
_App. Nightpaw_  
_

**Treeheart;**_ Dappled brown tom with deep green eyes.  
_App. Poppypaw_  
_

**Firepelt;**_ Ginger tom with dark green eyes and hooked claws.__  
_

**Splashmask;**_ Blue tom with large claws and deep yellow eyes. _

**Wolfrun;**_ Dark grey tom with lighter flecks and yellow eyes.  
_App. Pondpaw_  
_

**Lightningtail;**_ Dark grey-blue tom with amber eyes.  
_App. Wolfpaw_  
_

**Roottail;**_ Golden brown tom with dark brown eyes._

**Mosswhisker;**_ Pale ginger tom with a silver underbelly and ice-blue eyes._

**Tigertail;**_ Dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes._

**Brackenclaw;**_ Golden speckled she-cat with cream-amber eyes.  
_App. Skypaw_  
_

**Dovefeather;**_ Slender white she-cat with emerald eyes. _

**Firestorm;**_ Amber tom with icy blue eyes.  
_App. Aspenpaw_  
_

**Goldenflame;**_ Golden tabby tom with russet stripes and amber eyes. _

**Copperstripe;**_ Light gold-ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.  
_App. Willowpaw_  
_

**Crystalcloud;**_ Silver and white speckled she-cat with mint-green eyes.  
_App. Otterpaw_  
_

**Shadowstorm;**_ Dark grey tom with silver stripes and yellow eyes. _

**Featherspots;**_ Black tom with grey marks and green eyes. _

**Quailcry;**_ Lithe grey tom with darker flecks and green eyes.  
_App. Rockpaw

**Owltalon;**_ Brown and white she-cat with bright green eyes.  
_App. Ashpaw_  
_

**Sparrowflight;**_ Brown and white she-cat with bright blue eyes._

**Sandpetal;**_ Pale ginger she cat with clear sky-blue eyes.  
_App. Lynxpaw_  
_

**Darklight;**_ Dark silver-shaded tom with bright green eyes._

**Nightheart;**_ Dark grey tom with amber eyes._

**Tailfang; **_Cream-brown tom with yellow eyes and a long-curled tail. _

**Budheart; **_Yellow, black, brown and white tom with blue eyes.  
_App. Sorrelpaw_  
_

**Gemwing; **_Black-blue she-cat with amber eyes and silver flecks. _

**Jaystripe; **_Orange and grey tabby she-cat with green eyes. _

**Shadestorm; **_Silver tabby tom with blue eyes. _

**Crystalwing; **_Light silver and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _

**Greystorm; **_Grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. _

**Fernsky; **_Lithe grey tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
_App. Spottedpaw_  
_

**Meadowsong; **_Yellow and brown she-cat with green eyes and a scar on her flank. _

Apprentices:

**Wolfpaw; **_Long-haired dark grey tom with hazel eyes. _

**Poppypaw; **_Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. _

**Rockpaw; **_Light grey tom with darker flecks and hazel eyes. _

**Aspenpaw; **_Dark brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes. _

**Spottedpaw; **_Black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. _

**Willowpaw; **_Light grey speckled white she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Pondpaw; **_Dark grey and black tabby tom with blue eyes. _

**Sorrelpaw; **_Fluffy grey tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. _

**Ashpaw; **_Long-haired grey patched tom with green eyes._

**Otterpaw; **_Brown dappled she-cat with blue eyes._

**Beetlepaw; **_Grey tom with gold flecks and green eyes. _

**Nightpaw; **_Black tom with amber eyes and barbered claws. _

**Skypaw; **_Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. _

**Lynxpaw;** _Gold and brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. _

Queens:

**Briardawn; **_Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.:Expecting Featherspot's kits:. _

**Mouseleap; **_Small grey she-cat with amber eyes and a lighter chest__.:Expecting Roottail's kits:. _

**Raventail; **_Fluffy black she-cat with a white tail and green eyes.:Mother of Shadowstorm's kits:. _

**Leafheart; **_Tiny brown tabby she-cat with white legs and green eyes.:Mate of Silverstar:. _

**Riverface; **_Silver she-cat with long legs and dark yellow eyes.:Mother of Splashmask's kits:. _

Kits:

**Frostkit;**_ Fluffy dark grey she-kit with a silver tail and green eyes._

**Frogkit;** _Black tom with amber eyes and a white chest. _

**Yellowkit;**_ Silver she-kit with large claws and dark yellow eyes._

**Silentkit;**_ Long-legged blue tom and deep yellow eyes. _

Elders:

**Stonefoot;** _Grey tabby tom with a silver muzzle and green eyes. _

**Fishfur; **_Pale ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. _

**Brightfire; **_Orange and white tabby she-cat with green eyes._

* * *

**R.I.P:**

_Hawkflight_

_Ivythorn_

_Stormpaw_

_Reedblossom_

_Willowfoot_

_Ravenwind_

_Robinflight_

_Hollowfang_

_Talonclaw_

* * *

**_Sorry if your cat got kicked out... X(_**

**_But there is someone new to Lynxpaw, Torn Web of the Dark Forest!_**

**_O.O_**

**_So, I'll have the next few chapters up soon, hopefully!_**

**_Star4 _**


End file.
